


Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy

by bativyship183



Series: The Dark Knight and the Plant Goddess [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Mind Control, Obsession, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Seduction, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bativyship183/pseuds/bativyship183
Summary: Batman links the murder of a powerful industrialist to Poison Ivy, leading to a series of battles between the Dark Knight and the Plant Goddess. Rated M for sexual content and dark themes.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Pamela Isley, Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Dark Knight and the Plant Goddess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077254
Comments: 82
Kudos: 46





	1. The Trap

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

BATCAVE - 10:15pm

The massive screen of the batcomputer illuminated the batcave. Bruce Wayne sat in front of the main terminal analyzing a sample of human blood he recently procured from a corpse at the Gotham Morgue. 

Bruce was 30 years old; 6 feet, 2 inches tall and weighed 210 pounds. His short dark hair was slicked back and his handsome face had almond-shaped diamond blue eyes, a mid-length straight nose, medium lips and slightly tanned skin. His physique was considered to be perfect for a male human warrior: the product of an optimal mix of strength, agility, speed and endurance training combined with a clean diet. He was also widely regarded as Gotham City's most eligible bachelor, a darling of the paparazzi. 

He wore a tight white tank top and black sweatpants while he prepared for another night of crime fighting. His body felt sore and his mind was fatigued. He had just fought through a month-long war against the Joker that pushed his endurance to the limit. Two days had passed since then and Bruce felt comfort knowing that the Joker was safely locked away in a solitary confinement cell in Arkham.

His loyal butler Alfred Pennyworth made his way down the stairs. He was 60 years old and stood 6 feet tall. His skin was pale and his head was bald with dark gray hair along the sides and back. He possessed wide set green eyes, long nose, pencil mustache and a thin physique. He was dressed in his usual black and white tuxedo while he gazed at Bruce and spoke using a pragmatic tone.

Alfred Pennyworth: Master Bruce, perhaps you could consider getting an early night's sleep every once in a while.

Bruce responded to Alfred's sagely advice with a sardonic retort.

Bruce Wayne: As soon as the murderers take a night off I'll be sure to get a deep, peaceful rest.  
Alfred Pennyworth: Perhaps you could spend less time with murderers and more time with a lovely woman. I imagine your nights would be far more enjoyable. You may even crack a smile every once in a while.  
Bruce Wayne: Lovely woman huh?

Bruce pressed an assortment of keys on the batcomputer and two images of Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy were displayed on the screen. The photo on the left was a mugshot taken when she was admitted to Arkham Asylum. Only her head was visible, next to a height scale indicating that she was 5 feet, 8 inches tall. Her unblemished skin was pale with pink undertone, while her vibrant red hair was long and wavy cascading down both sides of her oval-shaped face. Her eyes were emerald green and almond-shaped with thick, long curled eyelashes, set under arched eyebrows that had been impeccably trimmed and shaped. Her nose was slightly upturned and perfectly sized for her face. Her makeup was flawless and her lips were full, painted dark red.

The picture on the right showed her entire body, taken from a security camera inside a chemical plant she targeted a year ago. She was even sexier than the supermodels that Bruce occasionally dated. She sported a shapely hourglass figure with voluptuous breasts, tight stomach and round posterior. Her outfit was very revealing: a strapless corset made of leaves that resembled a swimsuit and showcased ample skin of her voluptuous breasts and long toned legs. She was taller than her measured height due to the high-heeled shoes she wore. It was obvious that a key weapon in her arsenal was her sex appeal.

Alfred Pennyworth: Master Bruce, this wasn't what I had in mind...  
Bruce Wayne: A few days ago she killed Jim Thoren.  
Alfred Pennyworth: But didn't Mr. Thoren die from natural causes? The newspapers reported that he died of a heart attack.  
Bruce Wayne: That's how it was made to appear. During our last encounter she was targeting one of Thoren's chemical plants. When I apprehended her she told me that men like him deserve to pay for destroying the planet. She got an early release from Arkham over a month ago, no doubt because she manipulated the panel of men at her probation hearing. Jim Thoren died a day after it was reported that he wanted to build the largest chemical plant in the world.  
Alfred Pennyworth: I do hope you have more evidence Master Bruce, so far everything you've said sounds circumstantial.  
Bruce Wayne: I have a sample of Ivy's DNA and it matches a long red hair strand found on his body. I also have a sample of Thoren's blood and there is a trace amount of a Voleander plant that would have caused the cardiac arrest. This plant grows in a region located on the outskirts of Gotham.

Bruce keyed in the GPS coordinates on the Batcomputer and a satellite image popped up.

Bruce Wayne: The area is densely forested but there is a small opening in the forest canopy where you can see a building with a glass ceiling. The land was recently acquired by Eco Perfume Ltd., which is owned by a "Sarah Carter". It appears to be a shell company and I couldn't find any information on "Sarah Carter".  
Alfred Pennyworth: Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy aka Sarah Carter. If she keeps this up she's going to have a devil of a time keeping track of her aliases. Sir, how will you avoid being detected by Ivy's plants in the forest?  
Bruce Wayne: I'm going to use the batplane. In the cover of darkness I can glide onto the building. That should keep me hidden from her plants.  
Alfred Pennyworth: "Should"?  
Bruce Wayne: Well we wouldn't want to make things too easy now would we?

Bruce got out of the chair and approached the glass wardrobe containing his batsuit. He briefly inspected the costume for any signs of damage. The black cowl, cape, gauntlets, boots and gray long-sleeved shirt and pants were in perfect condition. He suited up to prepare for his encounter with Ivy. The suit was a masterpiece of engineering. It was skintight, allowing him to move effortlessly while still offering significant protection against knives and bullets.

Bruce Wayne: I have to thank Lucius for making the outfit lighter and stronger, not to mention the tech upgrades.  
Alfred Pennyworth: Do be careful Master Bruce. Remember the last time you and Ivy battled. Her vines and plants are not to be trifled with. Not to mention her other assets, which are even more dangerous.

At the mention of "other assets", Bruce looked at the images of Ivy on the batcomputer. He knew he would have to stay focused or else fall prey to her charms. He had let her get too close in the past.

Bruce Wayne: I've got it under control.

Batman jumped into the batplane, launched it out of the batcave and into the night sky.

As Batman sat in the cockpit his mind drifted to Poison Ivy. She was intoxicating. He could still vividly remember the taste of her lips and the smell of roses that seemed to emanate from her. But more than that, he truly believed that one day she could be rehabilitated. In his three years as Batman, he never met a rogue like her.

OUTSKIRTS OF GOTHAM - 10:30pm

Batman set the batplane on autopilot and dove out of the cockpit. He dive-bombed toward the building and opened his cape to glide, landing quietly on the rooftop. He carefully peered through the glass ceiling and saw a large assortment of plants, vines and other flora of varying sizes throughout the building. There were also rafters with water sprinklers that loomed over all the plants.

Batman also spotted the unmistakable figure of Poison Ivy down below. She was leaning over a table with plant specimens and laboratory equipment in the west wing of the building. Batman could see that Ivy was wearing her usual outfit, the tight-fitting strapless leafy corset and high-heeled shoes. Ivy suddenly arched her back, stretched her arms above her and took in a deep breath with her eyes closed. Batman could see down her cleavage and couldn't help but feel aroused. Batman quickly refocused on the task at hand.

Batman considered his options. If he tried to crash through the roof and take her down immediately, he would be overwhelmed by her vines and plants. He took another look at the water sprinklers. If he could rig the water system to release herbicide, he could get Ivy to surrender peacefully. She cared too much about her plants to allow them to be destroyed. Batman scanned the blueprints of the building before he arrived and identified a vent system he could access from the exterior of the building that led to a room where he could rig the water system with herbicide.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Batman returned to the rooftop of the building and carefully observing Ivy after successfully rigging the herbicide injector to the water system. She was again leaning over the worktable and screwing on the cap of a test tube with a pink fluid inside. Batman wondered what she was working on now. He figured it would be best to drop through the ceiling about 25 feet away from her and take the diplomatic approach. Batman couldn't resist admiring her beautiful face and body again. For a brief instant, he even wondered what she looked like naked. He quickly dismissed those thoughts and jumped through the ceiling.

Ivy was startled by the sound of glass shattering and quickly turned around to see the Batman landing gracefully to the floor on one knee. She drank in the sight of his handsome masked face and muscular, sculpted physique while her lips stretched slightly upwards into a smirk. She watched him rise to his full height, his usual intimidating stance with his cape draped over his shoulders. She spoke to him invitingly.

Poison Ivy: Batman, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?  
Batman: The murder of Jim Thoren.

Poison Ivy raised one eyebrow in an inquisitive manner.

Batman: I know he didn't die from natural causes. There was a poison found in his blood sample from a Voleander plant and I found your DNA on his corpse. Come quietly and confess to the crime, you'll receive a more lenient sentence at Arkham.

Ivy gave Batman a wicked smile and slowly began to walk toward the Dark Knight. Her hips swayed seductively and she softly traced her cleavage with the tips of her fingers, in an attempt to both tease and entice him. 

Batman did his best to appear unfazed but struggled to keep his composure. Perhaps Alfred was right and he needed more rest after all.

Poison Ivy: Darling, why would I do that? I would so much prefer to cum loudly.

Batman pulled out a small device in his right hand, which caused Ivy to stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes narrowed and her smile vanished.

Poison Ivy: And what do you have there?  
Batman: I rigged the water system to spray herbicide on your plants.  
Poison Ivy: You wouldn't dare. They're innocent!  
Batman: I'd prefer not to kill your plants, but the choice is yours.

A smirk emerged on Ivy's lips again and she continued her seductive advance towards the Batman. She swung her hair and bit her bottom lip sexily as she moved forward. Batman knew if she got too close, she could find a way to separate him from the device and he would be at her mercy.

Poison Ivy: Let's not fight lover. There's an undeniable chemistry building between us. I know you feel it too. If you put down that silly device, I promise you won't regret it.  
Batman: Seduction isn't going to work this time. Last chance Ivy.  
Poison Ivy: Pity. I guess I'll settle for Plan B!

Suddenly a look of determination flashed across Ivy's face and she swung her arms forward pointing to Batman. Vines shot out from all directions and Batman pushed the button on the device. The vines wrapped around his arms and legs and he continued to press the button to no avail. Suddenly Batman was pulled into a spread eagle position with his arms and legs pulled taut in a standing position.

Poison Ivy stood about 10 feet in front of Batman now. She wore a playful pout on her lips and placed both hands on her hips. Her voice took on a mock sympathetic tone.

Poison Ivy: Poor Batman. Looks like your toy isn't working.

Ivy then took two steps to her left while the flora that was behind her moved away to reveal a harpoon. Batman's eyes widened in shock while Ivy wore a sinister smile. She switched to a much darker tone in her voice.

Poison Ivy: Let's play with my toy instead.

Suddenly the harpoon shot a flat-headed arrow attached to a cable right at Batman's chest. It stuck directly to his bat-emblem and immediately the vines let go. Before Batman could react a large electrical surge shot through the cable and into Batman's chest. The surge of electricity then enveloped his entire body. Batman began to writhe and cry out in agony. He dropped to his knees as the electrical pulse continued to bombard him and his costume. Ivy strode over to Batman's side just out of arm's reach and leaned over him. She puckered her lips and blew him a mock kiss. She was enjoying watching him writhe in pain, he did threaten her plants after all.

Poison Ivy: Darling, you really should have taken me up on my offer. Instead of crying out in pain, you'd be screaming out in ecstasy!

Mercifully the electricity stopped when the arrow detached from his chest and fell on the floor. Batman remained on his knees trying to recover. Suddenly he felt a blunt object strike him in the back of his head and he fell forward, sprawled onto the wooden floor. His head was swimming so much that he didn't notice the vines wrapping themselves around his arms to pull him back up to his knees while his head hung.

Ivy knelt in front of Batman, reached down to his waist and unbuckled his utility belt. Ivy flung the belt to the side, then grabbed Batman's chin and lifted it upward. They were now face-to-face, merely inches apart. She was holding the test tube he saw earlier, which was now uncapped with pink fumes floating up into the air. Ivy blew the fumes right into Batman's face. He couldn't help but breath in the gas. To make matters worse, the electricity disabled the safety features in his cowl that would filter out toxins, leaving him vulnerable.

Ivy stared deeply into Batman's eyes and a victorious smile was plastered on her face. The Dark Knight was struggling to focus with the chemicals in his system. His diamond blue eyes were fixated on the emerald eyes of Poison Ivy when he realized that she had lured him into her trap. He quickly lost feeling in his body and was unable to move. Ivy's face wore the expression of a hunter that finally captured its elusive prey. Her hands grabbed both sides of Batman's cowl and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Batman tried to resist, but eventually found himself returning the affection as Ivy slipped her tongue in his mouth. After about 10 seconds, she pulled her head back to stare into his eyes once more.

Batman heard footsteps to the left of Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Where are my manners?

Ivy's hand cupped Batman's chin and turned his head so that he was looking up at her partner in crime. A blonde woman with pigtails was smiling down at the Batman. Her face was covered in white makeup and black eyeliner and her lips were painted with a deep red lipstick. She possessed the body of a gymnast and was wearing a strapped mini red corset with black vertical stripes complemented by a red and black bra above. Her tight abs were exposed and she wore a red mini skirt, red thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots. Her ensemble had various diamond patterns located throughout. She leaned on the bat she hit the Dark Knight with and cocked her hip.

Poison Ivy: I believe you've met Harley Quinn? The two of us grew very close during our time in Arkham. We've both been planning this night for a long time darling.  
Harley Quinn: Mista J abandoned me, so now it's payback Batsy! Nothing would hurt him more than us taking you down!  
Batman: The two of you will never get away with this. You kill me and I become a martyr.

Ivy turned Batman's head back toward her face and flashed him an amused look.

Poison Ivy: You should know me better than that, lover. I've never killed anyone.  
Batman: Except Jim Thoren.

Ivy lovingly traced Batman's cowl with her fingers and altered her voice into a sweet tone.

Poison Ivy: I didn't kill Thoren darling. Originally we were going to blow up a chemical plant to bait you into our trap, but then Thoren died. I knew that you would suspect I was involved, so I planted evidence on Jim's corpse at the morgue while you were busy apprehending the Joker. I even have video footage I stole from the morgue showing me planting the evidence. I assume you missed the fact that some of the morgue video footage went missing? Too bad, I thought you're supposed to be the World's Greatest Detective.

Batman was shocked. He couldn't believe he had been so careless. Perhaps his fight with the Joker exhausted him more than he thought, or perhaps he simply wanted Ivy too much. As if reading his mind, Ivy gazed at him with a lustful expression while she traced his bottom lip with her index finger.

Poison Ivy: I knew you couldn't resist coming after me. You've become too predictable darling.  
Harley Quinn: Ha! Just like when Red predicted you would rig the water sprinklers, and I smashed your toys when you went back to the roof!

Harley Quinn repeatedly tapped the bat in the palm of her left hand to accentuate her point. Ivy slipped back into her playful pout to tease the Dark Knight.

Poison Ivy: Poor Batman. All trussed up...  
Harley Quinn: With no place to go.

Ivy and Harley smiled at each other. Ivy commanded the vines holding Batman to lay him flat on his back. The vines released Batman and slithered away. They were no longer necessary because Batman couldn't move a muscle.

Ivy crawled over Batman's body. She laid on top of him, with her torso and breasts pressed against him and her wavy red hair falling down the sides of his cowl. Ivy positioned her face so that she was nose-to-nose with the Dark Knight and swept her hair to the side. Batman felt his will fading. He let her get too close.

Poison Ivy: We have something very special planned for you lover.  
Harley Quinn: I'm going to get everything ready. You two have fun!

Harley skipped into another room while Ivy gave Batman another passionate kiss. When she eventually lifted her lips off his, a thin line of saliva lingered between them. Ivy shifted her weight so that she was seated upright with her crotch on top of the Dark Knight's pelvis, straddling him on her knees. She ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach intimately while she gazed down at his face.

Poison Ivy: Now darling, the real fun begins.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ivy had her legs wrapped around Batman's waist, holding the ears of Batman's cowl so that his face was buried in her cleavage. Her head was thrown back with her eyes closed, breathing in deeply and enjoying the feeling of his warm breath, lips and tongue on her bosom. Ivy heard the squeaking of wheels approach and turned her head to look at Harley.

Harley moved to a large switch mounted on the wall and nodded to Ivy. Ivy commanded several large plants and vines located around the building to move, revealing large spotlights that were pointed down toward the middle of the lobby. The lights turned on when Harley pulled down the switch causing the middle of the lobby to be illuminated in light.

Ivy reluctantly let go of the ears on Batman's cowl and softly pushed his head away from her breasts. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and stood up from his lap by pushing down on his shoulders. She sauntered toward the area where the spotlights were pointing. She turned to face him while walking backwards and gestured with her index finger seductively for him to follow her. 

Batman had no choice but to comply; the chemicals from the test tube gave Ivy complete and total control over his body. Batman was under Ivy's spell and there was nothing he could do to escape. 

Once they reached the illuminated area, Ivy commanded her vines to restrain Batman's arms and legs and lower him to his knees. She was preparing him for the final phase of her plan.

Poison Ivy: Ok Harl, is the camera in position?  
Harley Quinn: Yup!

A realization dawned on the Dark Knight. He felt a surge of desperation and his mind finally began breaking through Ivy's toxin. Unfortunately it was too late. Poison Ivy stood in front of Batman and leaned forward. She made sure that he had a good view of her cleavage before she lowered her head so she was face-to-face with him.

Poison Ivy: Time to sleep darling.

Before Batman could regain his mobility, Ivy gave him another kiss, this time with a sedative toxin to flood his system. She kissed him passionately and repeatedly for over 30 seconds. Partially to make sure he wouldn't wake up during their taping session but also because she was enjoying it. Soon Batman fell unconscious and Ivy stroked his lips playfully before she commanded another vine to hold up his head up. Ivy then positioned herself to Batman's right and smiled at the camera. Within a few seconds the red light on the camera turned on.

Poison Ivy: Ladies and Gentlemen of Gotham. My name is Poison Ivy and the lovely lady behind the camera is Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn turned the camera so that she could smile and wave to it.

Harley Quinn: Hi everyone! Hello Mista J!

Harley turned the camera back to Ivy and Batman.

Poison Ivy: And this handsome devil is Batman.

Harley zoomed the camera in on Batman's face, which thanks to Ivy, was unconscious.

Poison Ivy: Now I know everyone has been wondering, just who is the man behind the bat? Well, today we're going to solve the mystery. But first how about a little foreplay before we get to the climax?

Ivy stood in front of Batman and leaned forward and unfastened his cape. Ivy held Batman's cape and draped it over her shoulders, playing with it before tossing it aside. 

Batman's body was lifted up so Ivy had easy access to remove his gloves and boots. She traced her fingers over his hands and feet so she could feel the texture of his skin that she exposed.

Next, Ivy commanded the vines to raise Batman's arms above his head while she removed his shirt. She took a step back to assess his physique and her mouth nearly went dry. His chest and stomach looked like they had been carved from granite. She traced the curves of his muscles with her fingers and squeezed his pectorals until she finally heard a cough from Harley.

Poison Ivy: Right. Moving on.

Ivy commanded the vines to hoist Batman further up in the air by his arms so she could easily reach the waistband of his pants. Ivy began pulling them down and could see that Batman wore blue briefs. As she pulled them down further, there was a moment where Batman's genitals inside his underwear were directly at Ivy's face level, merely inches away from her lips. She pushed away a wicked thought and continued to remove his pants completely. When she was finished, she marveled at his toned and muscular legs.

In that moment, the Dark Knight was stripped to nothing but his cowl and underwear. Ivy commanded her vines to lower the Dark Knight so that his face was inches away from hers. She stood directly in front of him with her back to the camera running her hands down his chest and abdominal. When her fingers arrived at the waistband of his underwear, she felt compelled to take a peek inside. She pulled the waistband forward and gazed down; her emerald green eyes sparkled in delight. After being thoroughly satisfied, she let go of the band on his briefs and licked her lips. She pushed her body flush against his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace before she whispered seductively in the ear of her unconscious captive.

Poison Ivy: Very impressive darling. You're welcome to use that weapon on me anytime.

Ivy turned to face the camera wearing a delicious grin. She spoke with excited curiosity.

Poison Ivy: And finally we reach the climax and answer the question: who is the man behind the bat?

Ivy turned to the Batman and slipped her fingers underneath his cowl by his cheeks. She began to pull his mask forward and slowly upwards. Although she had been anticipating this moment for the past year, she wanted to take her time. As Ivy revealed more of her lover's face, her heart rate beat faster and faster. As the cowl moved up past Batman's closed eyelids, a realization was dawning on Ivy. Her eyes grew wide as she completely removed the cowl and saw the unmistakable handsome face and dark hair of billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Ivy turned her head to face the camera sporting a dazzling smile while holding Bruce's chin up with the palm of her left hand. Harley's expression could only be described as giddy as she zoomed in on Bruce's face.

Poison Ivy: Who would have thought, Bruce Wayne is Batman! I hope you enjoyed the show! This has been a presentation of Harley & Ivy Productions. Good night!

Ivy puckered her lips and blew a kiss to the camera before Harley shut it off. Ivy released Bruce's chin so that his head hung and stepped a few feet toward Harley.

Harley Quinn: Red... we fucking did it! So what next, do we upload the video to streaming sites so it goes viral? Sell it to the tabloids for big mulah?

Poison Ivy turned around to face Bruce Wayne/Batman, dangling from his arms in nothing but his underwear. Ivy had never felt more aroused in her life.

Poison Ivy: Harl, we can deal with that later. I have a much better idea for what to do right now.


	2. The Escape

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

OUTSKIRTS OF GOTHAM - 11:30pm

Years of training taught Batman to keep his eyes closed when he regained consciousness. This gave him the element of surprise if ever he was captured. He focused his senses and felt the air moving across the skin of his face and body, which meant Ivy had stripped him of his costume. He also realized that he could move on his own again. He needed Ivy to think she was still in control or else he would be at the mercy of her plants. Bruce listened intently and could hear Ivy and Harley talking outside the doorway.

Poison Ivy: Leave the video with me Harl, I have some contacts that will pay us top dollar for it.  
Harley Quinn: Ok Red. I wish I could stick around but I gotta jet. My roller derby team has a big match tomorrow so I'm going to get some shut-eye.  
Poison Ivy: I wish you could stick around too, but Brucey isn't going anywhere. Maybe tomorrow night you can drop by and the three of us can have some fun?  
Harley Quinn: Sounds like a plan!

Ivy put her arms around Harley's shoulders and gave her a passionate kiss. They smiled and waved to each other as Harley exited through the lobby doors. Ivy took a deep breath then pulled down on the front of her corset to accentuate her cleavage. She put on her most seductive smile and sauntered through the bedroom doorway toward her lover. 

Bruce could hear Ivy's footsteps getting louder and suddenly stop as she reached the foot of the bed. He felt the mattress sag as she climbed on top. She crawled over his body and spoke softly to him.

Poison Ivy: Wake up darling.

Bruce slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling face of Poison Ivy above him. Even in these circumstances, Bruce was captivated by Ivy's beauty. He then looked down at his own body, confirming his suspicion that Ivy had stripped him. The only solace was that he was still in his underwear and that he was being treated to an eyeful of Ivy's cleavage.

Bruce Wayne: What are you going to do with me?  
Poison Ivy: Darling, we both know exactly where this is going. After all, I got to see what you look like under your costume. It's only fair that you get to see what I look like under mine.

Ivy shifted her weight to straddle Bruce on her knees, lowering herself on his briefs. She gazed down at him through lust-filled eyes and parted her lips slightly. She swept her hair behind her shoulders and slid both her hands downward along the skin of her breasts until she reached the top of her corset. She slowly pulled down her corset until her voluptuous breasts were revealed, her nipples pink and perky. Bruce was mesmerized. He could feel himself getting hard under her.

Ivy gave Bruce a knowing smile and reached down to her crotch, brushing his manhood along the way. A small snapping sound meant that Ivy had detached the bottom of her single-piece outfit. Ivy then pulled the bottom of her outfit up, revealing her pussy with a small trimmed patch of dark hair above it. Bruce was now completely hard. Ivy gave Bruce a playful look while she tugged at the front of his waistband, teasing and toying with it. She then began to grind against his hardened member through his briefs while she made circular motions with her fingers on her clit. 

After a minute of her teasing, Ivy moved off Bruce so that she was on her knees to the left side of his body. Her torso was hidden underneath her corset so she grasped both sides of the outfit and carefully pulled it down. Not surprisingly it took a bit of effort to get the tight-fitting corset down past her hips. Bruce couldn't help but flash Ivy an amused expression. 

Ivy then laid back toward the foot of the bed, shooting Bruce a small smile. She lifted her legs up in the air and pulled the outfit completely off. She then sat upright and tossed her corset to the side while she treated Bruce to a dazzling smile with her perfect white teeth. Finally Bruce could see Ivy in all her glory. She had perfect pale skin with pink undertone everywhere his eyes could see. He couldn't see any fat on her body, but she wasn't overly toned or bony either. In his mind her physique was perfect.

Ivy then pressed the left side of her torso against Bruce's left thigh as her attention shifted to his manhood. She lowered her head so her lips were nearly making contact with his briefs. She gave Bruce a lustful glance before she kissed his penis through his underwear. She then began to lick its length as she stared into Bruce's eyes. Bruce let out a small moan unintentionally.

Bruce Wayne: You can't get enough of the foreplay can you?  
Poison Ivy: I savor the anticipation darling. But you're right, we really should take the next step in our relationship.

Ivy then began to slide off Bruce's underwear. It was the first time she saw it at full length, which she guessed was around nine inches. She quickly discarded his blue briefs to the floor next to her outfit. Ivy then peppered his manhood with kisses and then began licking it up and down. Finally Ivy grabbed his penis with her right hand and slowly put it into her mouth. She kept her eyes fixed on Bruce's as she pleasured him, working up and down his shaft with her mouth while using her tongue to slide along it. 

After about ten minutes of orally pleasuring her lover, Ivy put his penis between her breasts. She pushed her breasts together and moved up and down his length. After a minute or so, Ivy spoke to Bruce in her most seductive tone.

Poison Ivy: Show me your skills darling.

Bruce interpreted those words to mean he was free to move. He sat up and softly held Ivy's face with both hands, lifting her chin up. He stared into her eyes and couldn't help enjoy the pleading gaze before he gave her a deep passionate kiss.

Seconds later, Bruce reached under her armpits and lifted her up in the air, causing her to let out an adorable surprised scream. Suddenly Ivy was laying on the bed and Bruce was on top of her. He traced her nose with the tip of his finger before he softly kissed her lips before moving on to her neck. He took his time as he worked his way down, kissing her collarbone and the skin on her breasts before arriving at her perky left nipple. He gave it a slow lick and Ivy arched her back slightly, letting out a soft moan. Bruce then paid the same attention to her right nipple before leaving a trail of kisses down her flat stomach. He could see goosebumps forming on her skin.

His mouth finally arrived at her clit and he began slowly licking it up and down. He glanced up at Ivy's face who had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip. Bruce then began to make circular motions with his tongue and Ivy began to writhe and moan. After a while she began to settle down, so Bruce pushed his whole tongue against her and began to lick her entire pussy. Ivy's eyes shot open and her breathing became heavier.

Minutes later Ivy began to feel herself ready to orgasm but it was too soon. She quickly sat up and grabbed Bruce's head. She pulled him into a deep kiss, where their tongues battled with each other. Ivy decided to eventually give in, and Bruce slid his tongue into her mouth. After they separated Ivy looked into his eyes and spoke to him in a lustful tone.

Poison Ivy: You have something else I need inside of me.

Bruce smiled and then positioned his hardened member into the entrance of her pussy. As he slowly entered her, he could feel she was extremely wet. Ivy let out a heavy moan and squeezed her eyes shut. Bruce slowly rocked his pelvis, feeling her gripping him tightly. He made sure to adjust his tempo based on Ivy's reactions. 

Even though Bruce never felt such pleasure before, he had to focus on keeping the sex going as long as possible to wear her out. It took about two hours until Ivy grew fatigued. In that time Ivy and Bruce each had multiple chill-inducing orgasms. Afterwards they both laid on the bed in a spooning position where Bruce held Ivy in his arms. He made sure that she was asleep when he stealthily slipped out of the bed. If circumstances had been different, he would have stayed with her. 

As he stepped out the doorway he made his way quietly to the middle of the lobby. The last thing he remembered was being bound and kissed by Ivy there. He found his costume and suited up. He then made his way towards where his utility belt was discarded. With his tools available again, Batman took out his remote EMP device, capable of wiping out any electronics near its vicinity. He then found the camera that Harley and Ivy used and accessed the file that had been created at 11:10pm. As he suspected, Ivy was planning to reveal his secret identity to the world. He felt a jolt of anger and activated the EMP device, which wiped out the data contained within. He pulled out the storage drive and put it into his utility belt. He would destroy it back at the batcave. 

The Dark Knight summoned the batplane and made his way toward the shattered ceiling and fired his grappling hook up to the rooftop. He jumped inside the cockpit and began his journey back home. His mind drifted to Poison Ivy. He thought about how she licked and sucked on him, how her breasts bounced as she rode him, how her ass jiggled when he pounded her from behind. He dismissed these thoughts as being the lingering effects of her toxin. He refused to believe it was anything else. That he had fallen for her. 

* * *

Poison Ivy stirred awake and turned to embrace her lover, only to find him gone. She vaulted out of bed and ran to the room where the camera was stored, mentally berating herself along the way. When she inspected the device, she found that it was broken and that the storage drive had been removed. She ran back to her bedroom, picked up her phone and started dialing. She counted ten rings before the person on the other end finally answered in a drowsy voice.

Harley Quinn: Red? What the fuck is going on? It's 2:17 in the morning.  
Poison Ivy: The tape is gone!  
Harley Quinn: What? How?  
Poison Ivy: Batman got to it while I was asleep.  
Harley Quinn: I thought you had Batsy under your control with that potion thingy?  
Poison Ivy: He must have broken my hold somehow. We have to figure out what we're going to do next.  
Harley Quinn: Next? We know who he is Red. We can tell the whole world!  
Poison Ivy: Nobody would believe us. We can't let him win! Not after everything he's done to us!  
Harley Quinn: Chill Red. What's got ya so worked up?  
Poison Ivy: We had sex. He played me.  
Harley Quinn: Ok. Ok. We'll come up with a plan and take him down again.  
Poison Ivy: I'll meet you tomorrow.

Ivy hung up the phone. She was livid. She couldn't believe Batman slipped through her grasp, but the worst part was that he used sex as a weapon against her. She was going to make him pay, but how?

Then a thought occurred to her and a sinister look crossed her face...


	3. The Enchantress

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

ONE WEEK LATER

WAYNE ENTERPRISES HEADQUARTERS - 9:00am

The board room of Wayne Enterprises was located on the top floor of its 100 story building. The large table in the center of the room had documents organized in folders for each of the seven Wayne Foundation members to review. The northern-facing wall of the room was comprised primarily of tinted glass offering breathtaking views of Gotham City. Bruce Wayne stood by the window looking down at the city, his mind focused solely on Poison Ivy. He wondered what she was planning next. 

The glass doors to the board room opened and closed as each of the six men and women entered the room. They all greeted each other and exchanged pleasantries as they took their seats. Lucius Fox then stood at the front of the room.

Lucius Fox: Ladies and gentlemen, I have some exciting news to share with you today.

Bruce was taken aback. He wasn't aware that Lucius had "exciting news" to share, and he was always the first to know.

Lucius Fox: Global warming represents the biggest threat to the very existence of our species. Therefore Wayne Foundation is going to allocate its entire resources to fighting this threat.  
Board member: I agree. It's time for Wayne Foundation to broaden its focus, and what better way than by solving the problem of global warming?  
Bruce Wayne: The mission of Wayne Foundation is to make lives better for the citizens of Gotham City. We already allocate a portion of our budget to environmental causes and fighting pollution. Lucius, are you proposing to shift all funds away from schools, crime prevention and other areas towards fighting global warming?  
Lucius Fox: That is exactly what I'm suggesting Mr. Wayne, and the rest of the Board agrees. We need to commit all of our resources to saving the lives of endangered plants, eliminating pollution and shutting down harmful chemical or industrial processes. Now, you can either get on board with us, or perhaps Wayne Foundation could do without Bruce Wayne.

This was not like Lucius at all. Bruce knew all too well that this was the work of Poison Ivy. He needed to find out more about her plan.

Bruce Wayne: Alright Lucius. Let's walk through your proposal.

After three hours of Lucius talking about different species of plants that were endangered due to global warming and how Wayne Foundation money could save them, the meeting was concluded. Bruce wondered if Ivy was having a good laugh somewhere over the torture session he just endured. After all the other board members left the room, only Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox were left.

Bruce Wayne: Lucius, Poison Ivy drugged you. We need to get her poisons out of your system.  
Lucius Fox: No Mr. Wayne. Ivy opened my eyes to the plight of our world. Here, she left me this note to give to you.

Lucius handed Bruce a folded piece of paper. Bruce opened it up and read the contents, which contained a time and place to meet Ivy. The note said: "No Harley, no vines and no plants. Just the two of us. - Ivy". Ivy kissed the note and left her lipstick markings for good measure. Bruce folded the paper and put it back in his pocket. Suddenly he grabbed Lucius and put him into a sleeper hold. 

Bruce called for medical help, and Lucius was taken to a medical bay on-site at the building of Wayne Enterprises. The doctors found a strange toxin in his system. Bruce requested the doctors supply him with the details of the toxin and departed for the batcave.

DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY - 10:00pm

The address Poison Ivy provided Bruce was a penthouse that was listed as a rental property. Batman surveyed the penthouse from an adjacent building using heat sensor lenses in his eyes looking for signs of a trap. He confirmed that Ivy was the only occupant of the penthouse and that there were no vines or plants. She lounged on the living room sofa, patiently waiting for him to arrive. The penthouse had tinted glass windows, so nobody could look into the building directly.

Satisfied that there were no signs of a trap from outside. Batman grappled to the balcony of the penthouse. He had his guard up as he silently opened and closed the balcony door. He stealthily approached Ivy's position. As she entered his vision, he realized that she had changed her outfit. Gone was her tight-fitting leafy corset, which was replaced by some small vines that covered the nipples of her breasts and her pussy. Batman felt himself growing hard just at the sight of her. He realized that this was the trap she had set for him. He then steeled himself mentally and used his most authoritative voice. 

Batman: Ivy. Hand over the antidote.

Poison Ivy looked over at the Batman. Once again she drank in the sight of his muscular and toned body that wasn't hidden under his cape. She slowly climbed off the sofa, smiling seductively at her Dark Knight. She approached him in her usual manner, swaying her hips and walking with one foot directly in front of the other, as if she was a model walking the catwalk. Batman was intoxicated by her beauty. His mind felt hazy.

Poison Ivy: How about we make a trade darling? I'll give you the antidote for a few hours of naked fun in the bedroom.

Batman was tempted by her proposal. His mind was fighting a battle between giving into her completely and taking the antidote for Lucius and the other board members. His desire to save them won out. 

Batman: Not going to happen. If you don't give me the antidote, the only fun you'll be having is in Arkham.

Ivy could practically feel his inner conflict as she kept advancing toward him. She wore a sexy smirk and traced her right hand down along her right breast and stomach. She came to a stop a couple of feet in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Poison Ivy: Always the strong-type aren't you lover? But I know how you feel about me. Let me guess, this past week you've been thinking and dreaming about the wonderful sex we shared?

Ivy stepped forward pushing her body up against Batman. She reached her arms around his shoulders, leaned forward and put her lips next to his ear. She spoke to him in a whispered tone.

Poison Ivy: I've been thinking about it too darling. I want you inside me again.

Batman felt overwhelmed by the smell and touch of Ivy. His hands reached around Ivy as he began to slide his hands up and down her lower back. Ivy saw this as an invitation. She pulled her head back so that she was staring directly into his blue eyes. She then tilted her head and kissed him deeply and passionately. Batman was in ecstasy. He wanted to make love to her right there.

After seconds passed, the two separated. Ivy tossed her hair and gave him a lustful look before she turned around.

Poison Ivy: Let's move this to the bedroom lover.

Batman fought as hard as he could to resist, barely succeeding. He grabbed Ivy by the arm and roughly turned her to face him.

Batman: The antidote Ivy.

Poison Ivy gave him a smug look. Did he actually think he could resist her? Her voice turned dark.

Poison Ivy: I hoped you would choose the easy way darling.

Suddenly Harley and another woman emerged from an adjacent room of the house. Harley was wearing her usual outfit: the black and red mini-corset and short red skirt with black boots. The other woman wore a green cloak and a green body suit that was so tight it looked painted on. She also wore knee high dark green boots. She had pale skin and her eyes were emerald green like Ivy's, except they were wide placed and tilted, which gave her an exotic look. Her hair was long and reddish-brown flowing almost down to her breasts. 

Batman: Enchantress. You two teleported in soon after I arrived didn't you? You've been playing with my mind, lowering my defenses.  
Enchantress: Very good detective, although I really didn't have to try that hard. You want Ivy badly don't you?

Ivy let out a small laugh.

Batman: So what's the plan this time? You must know that I have counter-measures in place if you try to expose my identity.  
Poison Ivy: No we tried that one before darling. We found another way to make you pay.  
Harley Quinn: We're going to hit you hard Bat-brain!

Batman immediately threw a batarang at Enchantress who barely blocked it with an energy shield. Harley swung her mallet at Batman, but he ducked and swept her legs in one motion. Enchantress fired an energy blast at Batman. He dodged it and threw a gas pellet that exploded in front of her. She began coughing and her vision became blurry. She then collapsed to the ground. Harley kicked Batman in the mid-section and sent him sprawling on his back. She immediately jumped on top of him and tried to punch him in the face, but he blocked it with his forearms.

Ivy knelt by Enchantress' prone body and lifted her head up. She gave Enchantress a kiss to extract the chemicals that flooded her system and were threatening to knock her out. Enchantress felt the chemicals being removed from her system as Ivy continued the kiss. After a few seconds they separated and Enchantress gave Ivy a small smile in appreciation.

Batman lifted his knees to Harley's abdominals and then kicked her off him in one motion. She flew in the air and executed a backflip to land gracefully on her feet. The Batman executed a kick up and stood in a defensive posture waiting for Harley's next attack. Suddenly the Dark Knight was hit by an energy blast that sent him flying into a wall. Enchantress quickly ran to Batman's side and conjured an energy dome over his head to suffocate him. Batman was treated to the sight of Harley Quinn, Enchantress and Poison Ivy leering down at him as he lost consciousness.

Poison Ivy: Let's get him back to my place.

Enchantress used her teleportation magic and they vanished into thin air. 

ROBINSON PARK - 10:15pm

They were surrounded by plants, trees, vines and other vegetation. A spectacular display in a full spectrum of colors. Ivy immediately turned her attention to her Dark Knight. She commanded her vines to bind him as he lay on his back. Ivy then climbed on top of him, her breasts squeezed against his chest. She pulled her hair to the side so the Enchantress and Harley had a good view of her giving Batman a passionate kiss.

Enchantress: Looks like you two have everything in hand.  
Harley Quinn: Yup! Thanks for the help. I knew I could count on ya!  
Enchantress: No problem. See you around.

Enchantress then vanished into thin air. Harley looked over at Ivy, who was laying on top of Batman licking the side of his exposed face. Ivy turned her attention away from her captive and gave Harley a lustful look as she stroked the side of Batman's torso. Harley skipped over to the two. Poison Ivy repositioned herself so that she was straddling the Batman's upper chest facing towards his feet and gestured for Harley to join her. Harley stood over Batman's prone body looking down at Ivy. She then lowered herself so that she was on her knees with her pussy on top of Batman's manhood, her face inches away from Ivy. Ivy spoke to Harley in a seductive tone.

Poison Ivy: Harl, let's have some fun.

Ivy grabbed Harley's face and pulled her into a deep kiss.


	4. The Surrender

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

ROBINSON PARK - 10:20pm

Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn both got undressed while standing over the unconscious Batman. Harley and Ivy were both of similar height, though Ivy was shapelier with larger breasts while Harley was more toned and lithe. In their nude state, they straddled Batman's prone form. Ivy and Harley then french kissed while they played with each other's breasts. 

Poison Ivy: My garden needs tending. If you wouldn't mind Harl?  
Harley Quinn: Not at all Red.

Harley stood up and took a few steps backward while Ivy laid down on Batman, her naked ass on his lap and her back on his chest. She tilted her head so that she could rub it against Batman's cheek and held his head in place with her left hand. Harley got on her knees and began to lick Ivy's clit with her tongue. Ivy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then arched her back as Harley would hit a spot that added more intense pleasure. Ivy rubbed her ass against Batman's manhood just to toy with him.

Minutes later Harley and Ivy switched positions. Ivy used her tongue in a circular motion on Harley, sending chills all over her body. Ivy increased the tempo, which she knew Harley liked. Harley felt her body temperature rising quickly and small beads of sweat formed on her body. She was shaking on top of Batman, until eventually Harley felt herself building to an orgasm.

Harley Quinn: Red, I'm gonna cum!

Poison Ivy sat back as Harley started squirting over Batman's upper thighs. When she was done she rolled off him. Her body felt like jello from the orgasm. Ivy then commanded her vines to lift the Dark Knight up into a seated position. 

Poison Ivy: Harl, how about we wake up the Bat?  
Harley Quinn: Sounds like a plan to me. Do you have the potion thingy?  
Poison Ivy: As a matter of fact I do. Twice as potent courtesy of being configured to Bruce's DNA.

The vines carried the sealed test tube containing bright pink liquid and deposited it in her hand. Ivy had re-engineered the formula to control Batman by using the sperm she obtained the night she and Bruce had sex. She came up with the plan after she told Harley that Bruce used sex as a weapon against her. Now she was going to turn the tables on him. First, she needed to disable his cowl's advanced filtration system. Ivy concentrated and microscopic tendrils worked their way into the circuitry of his cowl and the rest of his costume. She made sure to disable every piece of tech before she retracted the tendrils from her lover's outfit leaving it perfectly intact. Then Ivy commanded her larger vines to take off Batman's utility belt. 

Vines wrapped around Batman. Ivy sat in his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her bosom inadvertently pushed up against his face. Ivy uncapped the test tube, pulled Batman's head back, opened his mouth and poured the contents down his throat. The Dark Knight woke with a startle and tried to spit out the offending chemical, but Ivy had already commanded her vines to cover his mouth and nose. Ivy stared into Batman's blue eyes with a sinister smile as she watched him swallow the formula. 

Batman could feel the drug working almost immediately. He found himself lost in Ivy's eyes. She decided to test her new creation.

Poison Ivy: Darling, kiss my lips.

The vines uncovered Batman's nose and mouth and he quickly captured Ivy in an open mouth kiss. When Ivy opened her mouth to reciprocate, he stuck his tongue inside. After seconds of their tongues touching and saliva being passed back and forth, the two separated. Ivy had a lustful look in her eyes and then wore a smirk. She shook her head, pouted her lips and altered the tone of her voice to a playful pitch.

Poison Ivy: You disappoint me lover. I wasn't talking about those lips.

Suddenly Harley grabbed the ears on Batman's cowl and pulled his head backward until he was laying on his back. Ivy unwrapped her legs from his waist, stood over him and took a few steps until her pussy was over his face. Then she squatted down until Batman's lips made contact with her wet pussy. Harley put her hands on the sides of Batman's cowl and started shaking him back and forth so his tongue would rub against Ivy's vagina in a sideways motion. They both smiled at each other, enjoying using the Dark Knight as their toy. 

After minutes of Batman pleasing Ivy, she switched positions with Harley before she could orgasm. Batman then spent several minutes orally pleasuring Harley while Ivy lovingly stroked the top of his cowl and played with his bat ears. Several minutes later, Harley hit her climax and squirted all over Batman's face. Ivy quickly leaned over the Dark Knight and licked his face while Harley undid the latches around his waist to lower his pants. Harley then pulled his pants and black briefs down to his ankles. 

Harley grabbed Batman's penis and examined it with a wide-eyed expression. Ivy gave Harley a knowing smile and Harley began sucking on his cock. While Harley was orally pleasuring the Dark Knight, Ivy was teasing and toying with Batman's cowl. Occasionally she began pulling his mask off, only to let it fall back into place. She imagined being back in the greenhouse where she first defeated her lover and learned his secret identity. Then Ivy decided to toy with his face in another way, as she slowly sat on his face and wiggled her ass to shake his head. Batman grunted as he felt himself building to an orgasm with Harley working his penis and his mouth and nose buried in Ivy's butt.

Harley sensed that Batman was close to cumming and stopped sucking on him. Ivy and Harley stood up and moved a couple of steps away from Batman. Suddenly vines began to wrap around Batman's torso and arms and lifted him up in the air. He was held in a dangling scarecrow position with his pants bunched around his ankles. Harley and Ivy sauntered to his body and pulled his pants completely off before more vines wrapped themselves around his ankles.

Poison Ivy: Harl, check this out.

Ivy then commanded her vines to start twisting her lover in the air, flipping him so he was upside-down. Both Harley and Ivy looked up at him wearing big grins.

Poison Ivy: Doesn't he look more like a real bat Harl?  
Harley Quinn: Sure does Red!

The vines then flipped Batman vertically, lowered him down to his knees and pulled his arms behind his back. Ivy walked directly in front of him, turned around so her butt was facing him and then lowered herself slowly to her knees. She made sure that her ass brushed Batman's face as she did. Ivy then crawled on all fours in front of Batman and Harley smiled at the scene unfolding in front of her. Vines wrapped around Batman's hardened manhood and released a liquid on it. Next they guided his manhood slowly into Ivy's pussy and Batman gasped at the sensation. Ivy smirked, knowing that Batman's sensitivity was enhanced by the liquid.

Batman couldn't help himself as he started to rock his pelvis forward and backward. Ivy moaned repeatedly at her lover's movement. Harley laid down with her legs spread in front of Ivy and Ivy began to orally please her. After ten minutes, Batman felt an orgasm building, but Harley switched positions with Ivy. After another ten minutes, Batman again felt his orgasm building but was forced to pull out by Ivy's vines.

The vines pulled Batman down on his back and Harley climbed on top of him. She rode him while Ivy laid down on her stomach and played with Batman's face. Ivy stroked Batman's lips, pushed her fingers into his mouth and traced her fingers over his cowl to tease him. When the Dark Knight felt an orgasm building up, Harley and Ivy would switch positions. As Ivy was grinding her hips with her lover inside of her, she spoke to him in a teasing tone.

Poison Ivy: What's the matter darling? You look like you could use a release.  
Harley Quinn: Looks like it Red. But what will it take?

Ivy felt Batman ready to climax and pulled him out of her. Batman grunted in frustration. Vines then put him on his knees with his hands behind his back. Ivy licked her lips and got on her knees in front of him. She gazed deep into his eyes with a sinister look.

Poison Ivy: I'll let you cum lover, I'll even throw in the antidote for free, but you need to pay. I want access to your bank accounts.  
Batman: You should buy a lottery ticket. Your chances of getting the money would be higher.

Ivy smiled at his retort. She was actually impressed, he still resisted her. Ivy then grabbed Batman's head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She slipped him some toxins to make him more agreeable.

Poison Ivy: Let's try another approach.

Suddenly plants in the surrounding area released an odor and Batman immediately recognized the smell of cannabis. Ivy had somehow managed to increase the THC levels so that Batman's resistance would fade rapidly.

Poison Ivy: Harl, is the counter-agent for the cannabis I gave you working?  
Harley Quinn: Yup, I still feel as chipper as ever.  
Poison Ivy: Good. Soon our lover is going to be very relaxed.

Batman felt his head swimming. His body started to feel very light. Vines shifted him into a seated position as Harley climbed onto his lap. She bounced up and down on top of him and he could feel his resistance fading. Ivy whispered into his ear.

Poison Ivy: It's only a matter of time darling. You will give into me. To start, I want the bank account number for your main account and your password. I know that magnificent mind of yours has it.  
Batman: Uhh... go.. to hell Ivy...  
Poison Ivy: Harl, let's switch. I know what to do.

Ivy felt Batman's manhood enter her and began to work it up and down inside her, gripping him tightly. She gazed into Batman's eyes with a lustful look. She could practically feel his desire getting the best of him. She licked her lips, traced his face with her fingers and spoke seductively.

Poison Ivy: I know you want me darling. I know you crave my full lips, my soft tongue, my firm breasts, my perky nipples, my wet pussy. If you give into me, I'll be yours and you'll be mine. 

Batman was now overcome with his desire for Poison Ivy. He desperately wanted release and had no choice.

Batman: I'll.. give.. you.. what... you... want..  
Poison Ivy: That makes me very happy darling. Harley, give your hacker friend a call.  
Harley Quinn: Yay finally!

Ivy grabbed the ears of Batman's cowl and pulled his head into her breasts. He sucked her nipples until Harley returned with her friend on the phone. After the Dark Knight's mouth was pulled from Ivy's bosom, he surrendered his bank account number and password. Ivy flashed him a dazzling smile, then bounced up and down Batman's shaft. Almost instantly they both experienced mind-blowing orgasms. Harley confirmed the transfer of funds, which was in the amount of $2.5 billion. 

In an instant, Bruce Wayne was bankrupt.


	5. The Auction

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

ROBINSON PARK - 2:00am

The tangled naked bodies of Bruce Wayne, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn laid on a bed of vines. Bruce awoke and carefully untangled himself from the two women so as not to wake them. He was building up a tolerance to Ivy's toxins. The combination of the release from making love to Ivy and Harley and sleep cleared his mind of the toxin's influence. He made his way over to his discarded costume and suited up. He then grabbed the antidote for the toxin that was administered to the Wayne Foundation board members. Ivy graciously showed it to Batman after he surrendered his financial assets to her. He took a final look at Harley and Ivy, fired his grappling hook to the sky where the batplane was waiting and left the park.

GOTHAM AUCTION HOUSE - 9:00am

Pamela Isley entered the auction house filled with a sense of achievement and satisfaction. She wore a dark green dress, which covered her chest, arms, torso and ended six inches above her knees. She also wore dark green open high-heeled shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a bun atop her head. She wanted to be inconspicuous, although that was nearly impossible for someone as beautiful as her.

She gave her name to the receptionist and walked into the auction room where Gotham's wealthiest were gathered. Seats were arranged with numbers on the back so the participants knew where to sit. Ivy found her number and took her seat.

Auctioneer: Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Gotham Auction House. I will be your auctioneer today and we will start with the bidding for the Gakara Nature Reserve, located in Bolivia. The bid will start at $1.0 million.

Ivy heard a commotion as a participant arrived late to the bidding session. She glanced over but was unable to see past the people standing directly behind her. Ivy then looked forward to the auctioneer who was waiting for the late participant to take their seat. Ivy heard someone whispering the word "sorry" repeatedly and finally found his seat next to her. Ivy looked to her left and her eyes grew wide in shock.

Bruce Wayne: Sorry everyone I hit the snooze button too many times. Late night.

The people in the room started laughing. Ivy wasn't the slightest bit amused. She tried to figure out what his game was. Was he going to follow her around to see how she spent his money? She stared daggers at him as the auction began. She whispered to him angrily.

Pamela Isley: What the hell are you doing here?  
Bruce Wayne: Well I wanted to participate in the auction. Sorry, have we met before?  
Pamela Isley: Stop screwing around. I have your money and I'm going to buy this nature reserve.  
Bruce Wayne: Well, I've had my eyes on the Gekora Nature Reserve for a long time.  
Pamela Isley: It's pronounced Gakara. A little tip darling, if you want to see me, wait until after I buy something, not before. I'd be in a better mood.  
Bruce Wayne: Good tip.

The auctioneer started the auction at $1.0 million and it quickly moved up to $2.0 million. Ivy placed her bid at $2.5 million. There was a pause as the auctioneer was about to bang his gavel when Bruce placed a bid for $3.0 million. Ivy whispered angrily to Bruce.

Pamela Isley: So that's your game? You're going to raise the price so that I blow through your bank account? See if I care.  
Bruce Wayne: It's not a bad idea is it?

Ivy raised the bid to $3.5 million. Bruce raised his bid to $5.0 million. Ivy was furious. She wanted to show him up, so she raised the bid to $50.0 million. Everyone in the room was shocked, she could have bought many nature reserves for that price.

Bruce Wayne: That's far too rich for my blood. This beautiful woman has me beat.

Ivy looked at him with a smile for the sake of appearance to everyone in the room, but her eyes held pure rage. She let him get under her skin and paid way more than she should have. Even though it was money she stole from him, she couldn't stand that he earned a victory over her, even if it was a small one. 

Auctioneer: Sold, to the red haired woman in the back!  
Poison Ivy: I'm going to settle up darling. Don't follow me.

Ivy then left her seat and went to the east wing of the auction house to complete the transaction. She provided the auction house with her bank information so that they could execute the transfer. As she was seated waiting for the confirmation, Bruce approached her sporting a smile. He then took the empty seat next to her. She stared at him incredulously the entire way, as if her look would magically make him disappear. 

Pamela Isley: What part of "don't follow me" do you not understand? I know we share something special darling, but we don't need to spend every second together.  
Bruce Wayne: I wouldn't dream of it. I'm just here to observe the scene that is about to play out.  
Pamela Isley: What scene?

As if on cue, an auction representative walked over to Pamela with a worried expression on her face.

Auction Representative: Sorry ma'am, we tried repeatedly to process your payment, but it keeps coming up as insufficient funds.  
Pamela Isley: That's impossible, I personally verified the funds were in the account earlier this morning. Please check again.  
Auction Representative: Ma'am, I'm sorry but we checked many times. We wanted to be 100% sure before we told you.

Pamela looked at Bruce who wore a sympathetic expression, but she knew he was faking. Somehow he stole the money back or he faked the transfer in the first place. A sinking feeling began to consume her. 

Bruce Wayne: Now I may not be an expert, but if I understand the auction rules correctly, if the person who placed the highest bid is unable to complete the transaction, then the second-highest bidder can close the transaction at their bid price?  
Auction Representative: That is correct sir.  
Bruce Wayne: Thanks. I would like to purchase the nature reserve for $5.0 million if uh... Pamela is it? Would be willing to cancel her bid.

Pamela was furious. She could continue the charade and act like she was still going to buy it, but it would only waste her time.

Pamela Isley: I'll cancel my bid.  
Bruce Wayne: Excellent. Pamela is welcome to observe the transaction. That way she can verify the Gakara Nature Reserve is no longer available for sale.

Pamela struggled to keep her composure. She had a sick feeling that Bruce had played her again and was toying with her, but she had to be sure. She spoke to Bruce in the sweetest tone she could muster.

Pamela Isley: I would appreciate that.

The auction representative, Bruce and Pamela walked to the terminal to complete the transaction. The entire way Pamela looked daggers at Bruce. She was so angry she was practically shaking. Bruce provided his account information and they scanned his thumb print. After several seconds the transfer was confirmed as successfully completed. He turned to Pamela and gave her a satisfied smile to further twist the dagger in her.

Bruce Wayne: I guess it's my lucky day. Better luck next time Pamela.

That was the last straw. Pamela had enough of Bruce getting the best of her. She let out a furious scream.

Pamela Isley: You smug, arrogant sack of trash!

Pamela tackled Bruce and tried to choke him with her dainty hands. Attendants rushed to Bruce's aid and restrained Pamela. She continued to scream curse words at him as she was being held down. Bruce stood up and brushed his suit off while he spoke to an attendant.

Bruce Wayne: I think that woman is in serious need of mental health support.  
Attendant: We've called the authorities sir. They will see to it that she is given the help she needs.

Pamela was handcuffed and taken to Gotham Precinct. They found that she violated the terms of her parole and scheduled her to be incarcerated at Arkham for another six months. She was shackled and placed into a van. Along the route to Arkham, Ivy thought about Bruce Wayne. She was upset, but she also thought about how it felt to have his hard body pressed against her, his arms around her and how she felt when he was inside her. She concentrated and could even smell and taste him. She even felt respect for him that he kept finding a way to outsmart her. A strange sensation of anger and lust washed over her.

Minutes after the van exited downtown Gotham, it suddenly crashed into a large semi-trailer truck. Ivy felt a heavy jolt but her restraints kept her from being thrown from her seat. Suddenly the back of the van opened and several people dressed in ninja attire jumped in. The last thing Ivy saw was one of the ninjas placing a hood over her head.

APARTMENT COMPLEX - 10:00pm

A woman 22 years old was sitting at her desk in front of her computer. She possessed genius-level intellect, vast knowledge of computers and electronics and expert skills as a hacker. She had pale skin, long straight auburn hair, green almond-shaped eyes, slightly upturned nose, and full lips. Her face was oval shaped and she was about 5 feet 6 inches tall. She was dressed in a long sleeved sweater and tight jeans. Her body was thin and fit, as she regularly trained in martial arts and a variety of athletics. She felt a cool breeze pass by and spoke in a slightly irritated tone.

Barbara Gordon: It's not cool to just show up unannounced in someone's apartment you know.  
Batman: I wanted to thank you in person.

Barbara turned her chair to face Batman. He stood near her balcony, completely draped in his cape. He wore his usual neutral expression. A silence descended on them and Barbara felt like she should break it. She gave him a small smile and spoke sincerely.

Barbara Gordon: Well, I guess it's not every day that Batman is the one doing the thanking, so I feel honored. By the way, how did you know that Poison Ivy was going to target Bruce Wayne's bank account?

Batman suspected Barbara would ask that question and had a lie prepared. He couldn't tell her that Ivy knew his identity and used it against him.

Batman: I was keeping an eye on her after she was released from Arkham. I used a voice amplifier from long-range to listen in on a conversation between her and Harley Quinn.  
Barbara Gordon: I see. For a second I thought that maybe you're Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: I'm not Wayne.  
Barbara Gordon: I figured you'd be a man in his mid-20's to early 30's. You'd need to have a lot of money to afford your gadgets and you'd have to be in excellent physical shape.

The Dark Knight watched Barbara impassively as she spoke, while she was getting slightly irritated that he still didn't trust her enough to be honest. She decided to play along but fire a few jabs his way.

Barbara Gordon: But there are lots of rich men in Gotham that fit that description. I actually met Bruce once at a charity gala I was volunteering at. I know you can't be him, he's a total mimbo.  
Batman: Mimbo?  
Barbara Gordon: A male bimbo. He's more interested in chasing skirts and having fun than helping people. He surrounds himself with supermodels, sports icons and his rich buddies.  
Batman: I once had to rescue Wayne after a woman lured him into her hotel room and drugged him. He was so out of it he jumped from the balcony.  
Barbara Gordon: Oh yeah I remember that. It was all over the news.

Barbara laughed softly and Batman wore a small smirk. Alfred and he orchestrated the whole thing to proactively take any suspicion off Bruce Wayne being Batman. Alfred said it was the last time he would ever wear that "silly outfit".

Batman: Are you sure Harley can't trace your online hacker persona to Barbara Gordon?  
Barbara Gordon: Not a chance. I scrubbed any evidence that could link to me. The Oracle is a ghost.  
Batman: Good.

Barbara seemed a little nervous. She knew he wouldn't like what she was about to propose.

Barbara Gordon: I wanted to ask you if I could join you out there.  
Batman: You mean out on patrol? I work alone. The last thing I need is to worry about a partner getting hurt.  
Barbara Gordon: Unless she can handle herself. I've been training and...  
Batman: This is not open to discussion.  
Barbara Gordon: You aren't the arbiter of who can and cannot protect Gotham.  
Batman: It's not just me, Jim Gordon would also have something to say about you going out on patrol.

Barbara felt the use of her father's name was a low blow. There was a time she was interested in becoming a police officer and her father and mother actively discouraged it. The tone of her voice shifted into anger.

Barbara Gordon: You know what? Fuck you man. I'm trying to help as much as you are!  
Batman: And you can continue to help as the Oracle.

Barbara realized there was no point in arguing with Batman. He wasn't going to budge. She spoke in a dejected tone.

Barbara Gordon: Yeah well. I have to get an early start tomorrow, so if you don't mind please leave.

Batman felt a bit disappointed. He wanted to tell Barbara that he valued her help and appreciated her, but he didn't want to appear soft. He was about to exit the balcony door when Barbara spoke. 

Barbara Gordon: You may want to tell your "friend" Bruce that if Ivy thinks he's Batman, he better watch his back. She probably isn't done with him yet.

Batman stopped for a moment, before he walked out the balcony door and grappled out into the night sky. After Batman left, Barbara locked the balcony door. She was angry that Batman didn't hear her out and that he lied to her about his secret identity. She then walked to her closet and opened it up, revealing a black cape and cowl, gold gloves and boots and a purple form-fitting suit with a black stripe along the legs and a gold bat emblem on the chest. 

ONE DAY LATER

Nanda Parbat - 5:00pm

Poison Ivy was on her knees when the hood over her face was removed. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and a man who looked like he was in his late 50's to early 60's stood before her. He was tall, standing at 6 feet 4 inches. His hair was slicked back, dark at the top and grey along the bottom half. It was shaped in a winged fashion along the sides of his head. He sported an exotic beard, with sideburns that went down to his chin on either side of his face and a thin amount of hair that stopped above the edges of his lips that ran to the bottom of each sideburn. His eyes were light blue and his nose was roman shaped. He wore a green cloak with a high collar and underneath was a green business suit with a white dress shirt and a green tie. His tanned physique was excellent for a man his age. 

Ras Al Ghul: I am Ras Al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins. I understand that you've been having problems with Bruce Wayne.  
Poison Ivy: That would be an understatement. What is it to you?  
Ras Al Ghul: I have unfinished business with Mr. Wayne. 

Poison Ivy liked the sound of that. She wanted nothing more than to dominate her lover. The thought of having the League of Assassins aid in her fight against Batman brought a smile to her face.

Poison Ivy: How can I help?


	6. The Batgirl

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

TWO DAYS LATER

BATCAVE - 10:00pm

Batman stared at the screen of the batcomputer. He was investigating the disappearance of Poison Ivy. He compiled a short list of suspects: Harley Quinn, the Enchantress, Lex Luthor and Ras Al Ghul. The other rogues that otherwise could have been involved were locked away.

He immediately ruled out the Enchantress because the vehicle crash did not fit her modus operandi. He also ruled out Harley Quinn because she contacted Bruce Wayne, desperately pleading for him to find out what happened to Ivy. Batman knew she was sincere in her concern for her friend/lover. Lex Luthor was recently apprehended by Superman after he attempted to launch a nuclear warhead and frame Russia to start a war. It was unlikely that he would have organized the abduction of Ivy from a holding cell. 

That left Ras Al Ghul as the most likely culprit. The fact that there were no witnesses willing to talk and the mysterious disappearance of video surveillance from the area further deepened Batman's suspicion. He knew all too well that the League of Assassins operated from the shadows and left no trace behind. He considered flying to Nanda Parbat to find Ivy, but he knew Ras would be ready for him if he did. Ras was likely recruiting Ivy for an attack against the Dark Knight and Gotham. The smartest option was to wait for the League of Assassins to make their move on his home turf where he had the advantage. 

Suddenly the security alarm in the batcave went off, the batsignal had been activated. Batman jumped into the batmobile and sped off.

GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT ROOFTOP - 10:20pm

Commissioner Jim Gordon waited for Batman near the batsignal. He was 50 years old and 5 feet, 8 inches tall. His auburn hair was parted on the left and combed over to the right. He wore glasses over his brown eyes and aquiline nose and sported a full mustache. He had pale skin and wore a brown trench coat over a white dress shirt and a black tie. He also wore grey trousers with black leather shoes. Batman approached him from the shadows.

Batman: Commissioner.  
Commissioner Gordon: Batman, we suspect the Mayor was kidnapped thirty minutes ago. He was scheduled to attend the grand opening of a new community center but never showed. He hasn't answered his phone and nobody knows where he went after he left City Hall. It's as if he vanished into thin air.

Batman immediately knew who was behind the kidnapping. He suspected that the League of Assassins used the sewer system. It offered the best opportunity to transport the Mayor to another location without being spotted.

Batman: I'll find him.

Commissioner Gordon looked toward City Hall. He was concerned about the damage that would be inflicted on Gotham's fragile system of governance if the Mayor was either harmed or killed.

Commissioner Gordon: The sooner the better. We have no idea who is behind this and...

Commissioner Gordon turned around and Batman was gone. 

Commissioner Gordon: I hate it when he does that.

Batman returned to the batmobile and configured the scanner on his hand-held device to the Mayor's DNA from a database of Gotham citizens that he maintained. He put the device into his utility belt and traveled to City Hall. On his way he contacted Alfred who was seated at the batcomputer.

Batman: Alfred, send me the municipal infrastructure blueprints. I need the location of the nearest manhole to City Hall that could have been used to move the Mayor underground.  
Alfred Pennyworth: Sending to you now Master Bruce. 

Batman stopped the batmobile after identifying the most likely extraction point for the Mayor. He approached the manhole, opened it and dropped inside. He pulled out his device and scanned the surroundings for any signs of the Mayor's DNA and found a match. He followed the trail to another manhole that was located near the Gotham 5 News Channel building. Suddenly a call came in from Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth: Master Bruce, the Gotham 5 News Channel is broadcasting video with the Mayor held prisoner.

The screen on Batman's hand-held device showed the broadcast. The Mayor was tied to a chair, flanked on both sides by ninjas. One of the kidnappers spoke to the camera.

Kidnapper: Citizens of Gotham. We present your Mayor, a man who represents a broken and corrupt system that can no longer be allowed to continue. At this moment, we are uploading records using social media proving that your Mayor has been stealing tax dollars to pay for his extravagant lifestyle. He has been paying members of your corrupt GCPD to look the other way so he can steal your money. We are here to take power out of the hands of the deceitful leaders and put it into your hands.

Batman climbed the ladder and exited the manhole to the street. He fired his grappling hook to the top of an adjacent building. He activated the thermal vision in the lenses of his eyes to locate the Mayor and his kidnappers. There were eight League of Assassins fighters with the Mayor in a room near the windows, with one operating the camera. He fired his grappling hook at another building and glided into position. From his location, he could jump through a nearby window and engage the League of Assassins. He saw one of the soldiers pull out a long knife and realized that time was up. He glided through the window and threw a lasso around the ninja carrying the knife to incapacitate him. Immediately the other fighters engaged Batman and he gracefully dodged and blocked while countering with well-placed punches and kicks to his opponents. He quickly knocked out three of his attackers when another combatant glided through another window and drop kicked a ninja in the head, knocking him out. 

Batman and the League of Assassins soldiers turned to identify the new assailant. Before them was a woman with auburn hair in a form-fitting purple leather suit with a gold bat emblem on her chest, black cowl and cape with gold lining, a gold utility belt, gloves and boots. She looked slim and fit with medium sized breasts. She quickly threw a batarang at a ninja which hit him in the head and knocked him out. A League of Assassins fighter attacked her while the other two remaining ninjas attacked Batman. Soon all the kidnappers were subdued. 

The woman untied the Mayor who thanked her profusely. Batman turned off the camera. Police sirens could be heard closing in on the news station. 

Batman: Mayor, head down to the lobby. The police will take care of the rest.  
Mayor: Thank you Batman and uh... Batgirl.

The Mayor then ran out of the room. Batman headed to the window and turned to Batgirl. He spoke to her in an authoritative manner.

Batman: Follow me.

Batman and Batgirl fired their grappling hooks at an adjacent building and climbed on the rooftop. Batgirl was exasperated with the Mayor's moniker for her.

Batgirl: That was so sexist! Batgirl? Really? Why not Batwoman?

Batman didn't want to hear it. He stood in front of Batgirl with his most imposing stance.

Batman: I told you that I don't need your help.  
Batgirl: I don't care. I want to fight and I can hold my own. If you doubt me, take a look at the ninjas whose asses I just kicked.  
Batman: I'm warning you. I've fought League of Assassins fighters before. The ones we just faced were the lowest tier of what they have to offer. They were only meant to send a message to the city, nothing more.  
Batgirl: Then train me because I'm not going to stop.

The Dark Knight knew Barbara Gordon was stubborn. If he didn't train her, she would be far more likely to be injured or killed.

Batman: I'll train you under one condition. You don't patrol until I deem you ready.

Batgirl thought about it. She was willing to entertain the notion for a while. She knew that she would disobey his directive if she felt she was ready and he stalled her efforts.

Batgirl: You have a deal only if we start today.  
Batman: Fine. Starting today you do what I say when I say.

Batgirl flashed him a smile.

LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS GOTHAM SAFEHOUSE - 11:00pm

Ras Al Ghul stood in front of a large video screen with his arms crossed wearing his green cloak and business suit. He waited patiently while his team accessed the video footage from the security cameras on the floor of Gotham 5 News Channel where the fight between Batman and eight of his soldiers took place. Poison Ivy strode up beside him wearing her usual tight-fitting leafy corset and open high-heeled shoes. Even with the assistance, she was slightly shorter than Ras Al Ghul.

The footage appeared on the screen and Ivy enjoyed watching her lover move gracefully to subdue the League of Assassins fighters. Then both Ras Al Ghul and Ivy were surprised to see a woman enter the scene to assist Batman. Ivy watched the woman closely, noting her red hair, green eyes and toned body. Ivy immediately felt a wave of jealousy hit her. She wondered if Bruce was engaged in an intimate relationship with this woman. At that moment Ivy wanted nothing more than to make her suffer.

Ras Al Ghul: The Detective is stronger than I've ever seen. The woman, on the other hand, her skills are raw.  
Poison Ivy: Give me a team and leave them both to me. I'll keep them occupied while you take Gotham.  
Ras Al Ghul: This new woman changes things. You couldn't defeat the Dark Knight on his own. How can you think you will defeat both of them?  
Poison Ivy: It's like you said Ras. Her skills are raw. I'll capture her and use her as bait to lure the Batman into my trap.  
Ras Al Ghul: That could work.  
Poison Ivy: Just remember our deal. You get Gotham and I get Batman, to do with him what I please.  
Ras Al Ghul: Agreed. I'll provide you with a team of my ten best fighters. The next time you see that woman, take her captive.  
Poison Ivy: Sounds like a plan.

Ras Al Ghul departed the room while Ivy rewinded the footage and replayed it. She watched Batman closely and licked her lips. She imagined what she was going to do to him the next time he fell into her trap.


	7. The Abduction

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

ONE WEEK LATER

BATCAVE - 8:00pm

Batgirl trained for hours every single day under Batman's supervision. Although Batman was impressed with the progress she made in a short period of time, he didn't feel she was ready for patrol duty, especially with the looming threat of the League of Assassins. Batman was certain they were planning their next attack. The kidnapping of the Mayor bore fruit as the citizens of Gotham called for his head after news broke that he embezzled funds from the city treasury. Gothamites were also angered by the role corrupt GCPD officers played in the scheme. Trust in the municipal government and police were at all time lows, which offered the perfect opportunity for Ras Al Ghul to seize control. 

Batgirl and Batman stood facing each other 20 feet apart, ready to engage in another sparring session. Batgirl attacked first, moving in with a lead jab to Batman's head that he easily dodged. She then threw a combination with both hands, Batman blocked some and dodged the rest. Hoping to catch him off guard, she threw a kick to his leg that he immediately checked. Batgirl felt pain shoot up her leg and Batman took the opportunity to land a couple of jabs to her head and a hook to her body. Batgirl took the hit to her body and used the momentum to execute a flawless spinning backfist, which landed square across the side of Batman's head. She quickly executed a sidekick to his stomach, which knocked him back several feet. The Dark Knight then took the offensive as he dashed in and tackled Batgirl. He pinned her to the ground in a full mount position and held her wrists above her head. They both stared into each other's eyes and breathed heavily. Their faces were inches apart. They both enjoyed the moment, though neither outwardly showed it.

Batman composed himself and stood up. He offered his hand to Batgirl and pulled her up to her feet. 

Batman: Your standup game has improved considerably, but we need to work on your ground game and how to prevent takedowns.  
Batgirl: Thanks. I think I'm getting close to heading out on patrol.  
Batman: Patience is a virtue. You're learning fast, but it takes time.  
Batgirl: How much time?

Suddenly the batcomputer screen came to life, revealing that a security alarm had been tripped. The location of the break-in was Ace Chemicals Plant and Batman immediately suspected that Poison Ivy was behind it. He walked toward the batmobile and spoke to Batgirl.

Batman: Stay here and continue your training in the simulator.  
Batgirl: Are you sure that you don't want me to come along? I'm ready.  
Batman: You're not ready yet.

Batman jumped into the batmobile and sped off. Alfred walked down the stairs to the batcave carrying a plate with salmon, mixed vegetables and water.

Alfred Pennyworth: Ms. Gordon have you eaten yet? I brought you some food to restore your energy.  
Batgirl: No thanks Alfred. I'm heading to the simulator to get some more work in.  
Alfred Pennyworth: Excellent idea Ms. Gordon.

ACE CHEMICALS PLANT - 8:15pm

Batman entered the facility through a window. He wasn't able to use his thermal vision from the outside because the heat within the facility prevented any useful readings. The building contained many floors that formed a square perimeter around large vats of chemicals that were located on the ground floor in the center of the building. Batman walked toward a railing overlooking the vats. From there he could get a good view of most of the facility. Suddenly a voice called out to him.

Cheshire: Hello Batman.

Batman looked one floor up and spotted a beautiful Asian woman 5 feet, 6 inches tall, with black hair, pale skin, wide-set green eyes, a small nose and full lips. She wore a green headband, and a green outfit with yellow borders along the edges. The top of her outfit revealed the top of her breasts and cleavage. She had a long sleeve on her right arm and no sleeve on her left arm. She wore two gold metallic wrist bands and claws on her fingers. Her stomach was covered in a tight yellow cloth with a black belt that was frayed on the ends, wrapped numerous times around her. The bottom of her outfit was a small green skirt that ran vertically and exposed her thighs. She wore knee-high green boots with a yellow stripe running down the middle. She was about the same age as Barbara.

Batman fired his grappling hook and landed 18 feet away from her. He stood at his full height.

Batman: Cheshire. Your reputation precedes you. You're considered the best new recruit in the League of Assassins.  
Cheshire: As were you. I've been looking forward to the opportunity to test my full potential against you.  
Batman: You don't have to do this. There is a better way than the path Ras Al Ghul has set you on.  
Cheshire: Hmph... Ras was right, you are lost.

Chesire took an aggressive stance with her claws out facing Batman. She then launched herself at him.

BATCAVE - 8:15pm

The batcomputer screen came to life again. Barbara heard the sounds and walked out of the simulator to investigate. She gazed at the screen and spoke to Alfred. 

Batgirl: Looks like the batcomputer picked up police chatter. Several Gotham City councilors are being held hostage at a charity event at the Gotham Botanical Gardens.  
Alfred Pennyworth: Ms. Gordon, the GCPD will have that sorted out soon I suspect.

Batgirl looked at the batcycle. She walked over to it, climbed on it and started revving the engine.

Alfred Pennyworth: Ms. Gordon, you made a promise to Master Bruce that you wouldn't go out on patrol until he said you were ready.  
Batgirl: Well Alfred, I wouldn't exactly call this "patrol". More like I'm heading to a specific location to stop a specific crime in progress.  
Alfred Pennyworth: Young lady, do not presume to...

Batgirl revved the engine to drown out Alfred's voice, then executed a 180 degree turn and sped out of the batcave.

GOTHAM BOTANICAL GARDENS - 8:35pm

Batgirl arrived on the scene to see the entrance and exit blocked off by police. She made her way to a section of the premises with a wall that was unguarded and gracefully climbed on top. She took out her binoculars and spotted nine League of Assassins soldiers guarding the perimeter of the glass dome where the hostages were held. After careful consideration, she spotted a weakness in their formation on the west side of the dome. She could sneak up on a guard and knock him out without being noticed. From there she would be able to get to the hostages. Batgirl stealthily made her way to where the guard was standing and snuck up behind him. She grabbed him in a choke hold and knocked him out silently. Batgirl then made her way into the glass dome. 

Batgirl saw the hostages 200 feet away. If she could untie them all, she could lead them out the same way she came in. As Batgirl got closer to the hostages, she found that they were unconscious. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her ankles and she was pulled off her feet and lifted upside down into the air. She looked up and saw vines were holding her. More vines wrapped themselves around her torso and arms. They flipped her around so that she was upright again and pulled her arms behind her back. Large plants 50 feet in front of her moved to the side, revealing the shapely form of Poison Ivy. Ivy wore a victorious smile as she sauntered within arm's length of Batgirl. Ivy gave her a good look up and down then walked around her, carefully assessing her rival.

Poison Ivy: Looks like I caught myself a bat, and a beautiful one at that. Let me guess, you went after the guard on the west side of the building? Batman would have easily spotted that ploy. Too bad.

Batgirl kicked herself for making such a stupid rookie mistake. She fell right into their trap.

Batgirl: Let the hostages go Ivy. 

Poison Ivy stood directly in front of Batgirl and put her hand on her mouth. She feigned contemplation. 

Poison Ivy: Ok, they can go. They were only meant to be bait for you anyways.

Batgirl wore a shocked expression as Ivy reached into her cleavage and pulled out a test tube carrying a pink liquid. She moved within inches of Batgirl's face and uncapped the test tube. Batgirl struggled mightily to get free but the vines were too tight. Pink vapors floated into the air and Ivy blew the gas into Batgirl's face. Batgirl breathed in the fumes and felt herself getting light headed. She tried to move her arms and legs but was unable to do so. She then looked into Ivy's vibrant emerald eyes. Batgirl started to feel aroused and fought her best to resist the allure of Ivy. 

Ivy traced Batgirl's left cheek and chin with her fingers, then ran the tip of her index finger down Batgirl's nose and lips. Ivy's touch sent waves of pleasure through Batgirl. Ivy commanded the vines to hold Batgirl's arms over her head and lift her up slightly so that they were eye-to-eye. Ivy rubbed her nose against Batgirl's playfully then pushed her body up against her and embraced her in a tight hug. Their breasts and stomachs pressed against each other. Batgirl could feel her blood pressure rising. Ivy placed her head next to Batgirl's ear and whispered to her.

Poison Ivy: You know, I had Batman dangling by his arms too, in nothing but his underwear.

The comment angered Batgirl. Ivy took a step back, a smug look plastered on her face. Batgirl was getting flustered and spoke to Ivy in a bitter tone.

Batgirl: You're sick.  
Poison Ivy: Tell me, have you seen what he looks like under his costume?

Batgirl stared resolutely into Ivy's eyes and spoke in a defiant tone.

Batgirl: I'm not having this discussion with you.  
Poison Ivy: No matter sweetheart. I really should be thanking you. Soon enough Batman will be mine again.  
Batgirl: You're delusional.

Poison Ivy reached out and cupped Batgirl's chin with her right hand. A sinister look graced Ivy's face as her left hand explored Batgirl's body. Batgirl felt goosebumps as Ivy slowly and softly touched Batgirl's breasts, tight stomach and the area between her legs. 

Poison Ivy: There's no point in fighting, sweetheart. No man or woman can resist me.  
Batgirl: Get your hands off me bitch!

A look of fury flashed across Ivy's face. She closed the gap between their faces and captured Batgirl in a kiss. At first Batgirl unintentionally enjoyed the kiss, but after a few seconds she felt excruciating pain throughout her body. Ivy gave her a wicked smile.

Poison Ivy: I just administered a toxin designed to light up the pain receptors all over your body. It will only last a few more seconds, but I imagine that it must feel like it lasts so much longer.

Batgirl cried out in pain and quickly lost consciousness. Poison Ivy played with Batgirl's hair, then glanced over to the entrance of the dome where the nine League of Assassins soldiers walked in. She observed as they tied up Batgirl's wrists, arms, thighs and ankles. They carried her out of the building toward three helicopters that arrived to pick them up.

Poison Ivy climbed into a helicopter, followed by a soldier carrying the bound Batgirl. Ivy watched as the soldier strapped Batgirl into her seat and smiled wickedly as she thought about the next phase of her plan.

ACE CHEMICALS PLANT - 8:45pm

Cheshire was growing fatigued as she attempted to land a strike against Batman. The Dark Knight kept his distance being mindful of any potential threats lurking in the dark. His strategy was to talk Cheshire down and tire her out. He knew that her claws were laced with a dangerous venom that could kill with a single swipe. Unbeknownst to Batman, Cheshire was perfectly happy with the game of cat-and-mouse they played. Her objective was not to kill or even harm Batman, but to simply distract him. She used her brilliant mind to act as if Batman was breaking down her mental barriers to keep him distracted. That he was persuading her to eventually see the light. 

Suddenly Cheshire took a step backward, stood tall and put her hands behind her back. Batman maintained his defensive posture, ready for her to attack with a concealed weapon. 

Cheshire: You are every bit as good as I imagined. Unfortunately you failed.  
Batman: You haven't landed a single blow.  
Cheshire: You're right, but that wasn't the point. Next time I won't be holding back.

Cheshire pulled a smoke pellet from behind her back and slammed it down. Batman dashed backwards to avoid the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Cheshire was gone. Batman pulled out his communicator and called Alfred.

Batman: Alfred, did anything happen in Gotham?  
Alfred Pennyworth: Yes Master Bruce. Several councilors were kidnapped and held hostage at Gotham Botanical Gardens. Ms. Gordon took the batcycle to rescue them.  
Batman: She was supposed to stay in the batcave! I think Ivy lured her into a trap.

Batman pressed the button to call Batgirl's communicator and a voice picked up on the other end.

Poison Ivy: Is that you darling? I've missed hearing your voice.  
Batman: Poison Ivy. If you hurt Batgirl...  
Poison Ivy: Not to worry lover, I only hurt her a little but she's perfectly fine now. She's sleeping like an angel as we speak.  
Batman: What do you want?  
Poison Ivy: You know what I want darling. It's the same thing you want: our naked sweaty bodies writhing against each other.  
Batman: Enough games Ivy. This is between the two of us. Let her go.  
Poison Ivy: I'll tell you what lover. Come see me and we'll talk about her release.  
Batman: Where?  
Poison Ivy: I'm going to let you figure that one out. But to be fair, I'll drop you a hint: it's a wonderful place you stole from me.

Batman heard the communicator signal disconnect. He knew exactly where she was going. He needed to ready the batplane for a trip to Bolivia.


	8. The Forest

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

ONE DAY LATER

GAKARA NATURE RESERVE - 8:20am

The batplane flew over the Gakara Nature Reserve. The nature reserve was the size of 1,800 hectares hidden within the Amazon rain forest. It was lush with towering trees covering the sky, which caused many individual rays of light to illuminate the forest floor. A wide variety of plants and flora were contained within, showering the area with a full spectrum of vibrant colors. 

Batman determined that it was impossible to glide into the area without his cape being shredded by the trees. At the southern most perimeter he observed a river, which was the only feasible entrance. He set the batplane on autopilot and dove out the cockpit. He glided down along the river until he found a good spot to land. He touched down softly on a river bank and made his way into the dense forest.

The Dark Knight accessed the batplane's thermal imagery system on his wrist display and scanned the forest for human heat signatures. He found six people facing in his direction and another person laying on the ground 1.5 miles to the north. The fact his enemies appeared ready for him meant that he didn't have the element of surprise. Ivy's plants had already alerted them to his presence. Batman made his way further into the forest taking a direct route. 

15 minutes later, Batman arrived at his destination. Cheshire and Poison Ivy stood behind four League of Assassins soldiers and Batgirl was bound on the ground. Cheshire pointed at Batman and the soldiers attacked. Batman dodged and blocked their attacks while landing counter punches and kicks. These fighters were significantly better than the opponents he faced in Gotham and were able to land some hits, but it wasn't long until they were subdued. 

Cheshire launched herself at Batman and he dodged her attack. She was much faster than the first time they fought. She landed a kick to his abdominals that sent him sprawling on his back. Cheshire quickly closed the distance and straddled his arms, ready to claw his face and administer her deadly poison. Suddenly she felt a surge of electricity blast through her body. Batman held an electrified batarang that he jabbed into her thigh. He threw her unconscious form off him, stood up and faced Ivy. 

Batman: It's over Ivy.  
Poison Ivy: You forget that you're in my domain lover. My vines could incapacitate you with a single thought.  
Batman: The batplane is retrofitted with missiles that could burn this entire nature reserve, but I'm not going to harm your plants. I know there is good in you. The choice of what happens next is yours.

Poison Ivy was shocked. Batman entrusted her to do the right thing and left himself completely vulnerable. Ivy felt an emotional warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. She looked over at Batgirl and commanded the vines to release her. Batgirl slowly rose to her feet, her body swayed and her head hanged. Batman quickly made his way to her and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. He spoke to her in a soft tone.

Batman: Batgirl, are you okay?

Suddenly Batgirl grabbed Batman's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She shoved her tongue and saliva into his mouth. Batman pushed her away, his vision blurry. He grabbed his head and felt his consciousness rapidly slipping away. He realized that Batgirl drugged him with the kiss. Ivy felt the stinging pain of guilt as she walked next to Batgirl and gazed sorrowfully at Batman. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Poison Ivy's voice. 

Poison Ivy: Sorry darling. I guess I'm not as good as you think.

  


* * *

  


_EARLIER IN THE DAY_

GAKARA NATURE RESERVE - 6:45am

Batgirl lay unconscious on her back, her body bound in so many vines that they resembled a blanket. Ivy knelt down by her head. She held a large leaf formed as a bowl to carry water. Ivy put her fingers in the water and then sprinkled droplets over Batgirl's face. She awoke with a startle. Ivy then put the edge of the leaf to Batgirl's lips and poured water into her mouth to drink. Ivy gazed down at her with a sweet smile and used a seductive tone.

Poison Ivy: Good morning Batgirl.

Batgirl tried to move, but found her body wouldn't respond to her mind. She then looked at Ivy's face and was mesmerized. She felt a powerful feeling of attraction that was hard to resist.

Batgirl: What the fuck did you do to me?  
Poison Ivy: You submitted to me sweetheart. Your body only follows my commands now. Allow me to demonstrate.

Poison Ivy commanded the vines to release Batgirl. She didn't move an inch when she was unbound. Ivy then commanded Batgirl to get on her knees and put her arms behind her back. Batgirl complied. Then Ivy commanded Batgirl to give her a deep french kiss. Batgirl felt an overwhelming desire to lean forward and kiss Ivy. When her mouth opened, Batgirl slipped her tongue into Ivy's throat. After many seconds, they separated and Ivy spoke to Batgirl in a lustful tone.

Poison Ivy: That's my girl. I want a proper warmup before my Dark Knight arrives. 

Ivy reached down to Batgirl's waist, unbuckled her utility belt and tossed it to the side. Ivy then removed Batgirl's cape, gloves and boots. Next Ivy grasped the zipper located on the collar of Batgirl's skin-tight leather jacket and pulled it down. Her pale skin, medium-sized breasts held in a black bra and toned abdominal were revealed to Ivy. Ivy enjoyed the sight before her, it reminded her of Harley's physique.

Ivy stood up and pulled Batgirl's jacket off. Ivy kneeled behind Batgirl, unhooked the back of her bra and pulled it off. Ivy stood in front of Batgirl and enjoyed the view of her breasts and perky pink nipples. Ivy commanded Batgirl to stand up so that she could pull down her pants. Batgirl did as she was told and was soon stripped of her leather pants and black panties. Ivy stood back up and decided to leave Batgirl's cowl in place. Ivy felt it was sexier to dominate Batgirl, not whomever was underneath.

Ivy kicked off her high-heeled shoes, and pulled down her leafy corset to her ankles before she stepped out of the outfit completely. She pressed her body into Batgirl and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Batgirl felt her will breaking. Every second that passed, Batgirl wanted Ivy more and more. Poison Ivy could sense Batgirl's attraction and decided to test her.

Poison Ivy: Sweetheart, tell me you want me.  
Batgirl: I... want... you... Ivy.

Poison Ivy pouted her lips and changed the pitch of her voice into a teasing tone.

Poison Ivy: That doesn't really sound convincing sweetheart. Sounds to me like you're still resisting. I think I need you to prove that you want me.

Batgirl got down on her knees and positioned her mouth at Ivy's pussy. She began licking and kissing the area around her clit to get Ivy's blood pumping. After a couple of minutes Batgirl began licking Ivy's clit. Ivy could tell that Batgirl was inexperienced but enjoyed her nevertheless. She held Batgirl's head to direct her to her most erogenous areas and commanded her to maintain a tempo that pleased her. After ten minutes of oral pleasuring from Batgirl, Ivy decided to return the favor. She commanded Batgirl to stand up. Ivy kissed Batgirl and then worked her way down by peppering her body with kisses and licks before she arrived at the junction between her legs. Another ten minutes of Ivy orally pleasuring Batgirl ended with her squirting on Ivy's face. Ivy looked up at Batgirl with a triumphant smile. Batgirl was completely under her control. Ivy stood up and spoke to Batgirl using an ominous tone.

Poison Ivy: Sweetheart, you would do anything for me wouldn't you?  
Batgirl: Anything you ask Ivy.  
Poison Ivy: Good. Listen closely my dear.


	9. The Rescue

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

GAKARA NATURE RESERVE - 8:45am

Ivy bound the unconscious Batman in her vines and carried him to her tree house. Her feelings of guilt quickly washed away as she enjoyed the sight of her vines wrapped around her lover. Once they were both inside her home, Ivy laid him on a bed of thick grass and stripped him naked. Batgirl waited at the base of the tree when vines lowered the batsuit and utility belt to her. Ivy wanted Batgirl to hold onto his belongings for safe-keeping. Ivy laid by Bruce's side and kissed him deeply to remove the sedative toxins. Bruce Wayne awoke and saw the beautiful face of Ivy looking down on him. He tried to move but vines kept him immobilized. He spoke to Ivy in a serious tone.

Bruce Wayne: What did you do to Batgirl?  
Poison Ivy: I showed her what it's like to fall in love.  
Bruce Wayne: You manipulated her with your toxins.

Ivy playfully flicked Bruce's nose with her finger.

Poison Ivy: Darling, she chose the life the same as you. There's a price to pay for crossing me.  
Bruce Wayne: What's your plan Ivy?  
Poison Ivy: The plan, lover, is to make you feel what it's like to be imprisoned.  
Bruce Wayne: So this is my punishment for sending you to Arkham?  
Poison Ivy: Yes darling, but it won't be all bad, at least you'll get some pleasure out of it.

Ivy grabbed Bruce's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. He felt his manhood grow erect. Ivy lifted her head and gazed down at him lovingly. She reached down to his member and jerked it up and down. Bruce felt shivers all over his body. Minutes later, Ivy took off her outfit, climbed on top of Bruce and bounced up and down his shaft. She flipped her hair back, closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she rode him. Bruce felt himself giving in to Ivy. After a couple of minutes she leaned forward so their lips were almost touching. She kept her lips ever so slightly away from him to tease and test him. She wanted to know if he could resist. It wasn't long before Bruce lifted his head up and gave her a soft kiss. 

They made love for hours in various positions before they finally disconnected from each other. Ivy made sure that Bruce was ensnared in her vines throughout the experience, just in case he tried to escape. They both laid on their back panting heavily, their bodies glistened in sweat. Ivy turned her head to gaze at her lover seductively.

Poison Ivy: I've been looking forward to this darling. We're going to have so much fun.  
Bruce Wayne: You can't keep me here forever Ivy.  
Poison Ivy: Not forever, just long enough for Ras to execute his plan.  
Bruce Wayne: You don't want to do this, people will die.  
Poison Ivy: I'm not concerned with them darling. This is about you and me. You locked me up while the wealthy industrialists continued to destroy our planet. Now you'll stay here while Ras destroys your precious Gotham.

Suddenly a large pink flower bud emerged in front of Bruce's face. It blossomed and released pink vapors that worked their way into his nose and mouth. Ivy began to lovingly brush her nose against Bruce's and spoke to her lover sweetly.

Poison Ivy: The gas you inhaled makes my pheromones far more potent. You barely could resist me before. Now you'll be under my control just like Batgirl.

The combination of the gas and Ivy's alluring smell was driving Bruce crazy. His resistance was hanging on by a thread. Ivy gave Bruce a sinister smile. She wanted to dominate him and toy with him. She positioned her pussy over his mouth and lowered her weight. Bruce couldn't help himself as he orally pleasured Ivy. After a few minutes she turned around facing away from him and pushed her ass onto his face. She wiggled her butt moving his head from side-to-side as he licked her. Bruce felt Ivy's soft butt cheeks envelop his face and took a deep breath.

The sensation of Ivy's taste, touch and smell broke the last of Bruce's will. He felt an overwhelming desire to give his lover whatever she desired. Ivy sensed Bruce was completely under her spell. She stood up and turned around to look down at him. Bruce writhed under her, his desire to be free of the vines and to embrace Ivy was all encompassing. Ivy lowered herself to straddle Bruce, her pussy rubbed up against his manhood but she denied him entry. She gave him a pout and spoke to him in a playful tone as she grinded against him.

Poison Ivy: What's wrong lover? Do you want to be inside me again?

Bruce nodded his head and pulled valiantly against his bonds to no effect. Ivy smiled at him and grabbed his member. She was in the process of putting him inside her when suddenly a thud could be heard and she slumped forward. Her body collapsed against Bruce and her head fell next to his ear. Bruce looked at the source of the sound and was shocked to see Batgirl standing over them. Bruce was angry that she had just elbowed his lover in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

Bruce attempted to move Ivy's body off him so he could attack Batgirl. However as he tried to separate from Ivy's body, Batgirl injected him in the neck with a drug. He quickly recognized the device from his utility belt as his mind cleared. Batgirl looked away from Bruce and Ivy, their naked bodies entangled together. Now that Ivy was incapacitated she felt tempted to take a quick peek at Bruce, but she resisted.

Batgirl: Sorry it took so long. I felt Ivy's control slipping after she took you into the tree house. I guess she was distracted. I tied up Cheshire and her associates, then I spoke to Alfred about which compartment in your utility belt contained the antidote to Ivy's toxin. I injected some into myself. I also brought your gear.

Batgirl pointed to the pile of clothes near the entrance of the tree house and Bruce immediately moved to put them on. Batgirl kept her back turned to him. As he redressed he asked Batgirl to meet him outside. After he was fully clothed, he flipped Ivy so she was laying on her back, grabbed her discarded outfit and redressed her unconscious body. He looked down at her and admired her beauty. For a brief instant, he considered waking her up to make love to her again. He dismissed these thoughts as being the after-effects of her toxin. He pulled out his lasso, tied her up and carried her out the entrance of the tree house.

Batman used his grappling hook to repel down the tree with Ivy on his shoulder. Batgirl wore a guilty expression as Batman approached her.

Batgirl: I fucked up. I shouldn't have gone to the Botanical Gardens without knowing the threat...  
Batman: You're done. It was a mistake to let you don that costume.  
Batgirl: I made one mistake. It won't happen again. Don't tell me you've never made any mistakes because we both know that's not true.  
Batman: You're too impulsive. I can't trust you to stay out of trouble.  
Batgirl: Look, I'm not going to stop. So either we work as a team or...

In a split second, Batman turned to face Batgirl wearing an enraged expression. Batgirl had never seen him so angry and felt intimidated. She quickly composed herself so that she didn't look weak.

Batman: This is no longer up for discussion. We're heading back to Gotham.

Batman and Batgirl made their way back to the river along the southern perimeter of the rain forest and summoned the batplane. Batman carefully loaded Ivy into a passenger seat in the back of the jet. He strapped her into the seat and felt the temptation to kiss her soft, full lips. Batgirl watched Batman and could sense his inner turmoil. Batman attached a device to Ivy's head with technology he obtained from the Mad Hatter to keep criminals he apprehended docile.

Batgirl: You need me. She has a hold on you and you can't break it. You want her too much and she's using it against you.  
Batman: You're the one who lured me into her trap.  
Batgirl: And I'm the one who rescued you.

Batman entered the batcave's coordinates into the navigation system. He considered what Batgirl said. He thought about how he was at Ivy's mercy numerous times and barely managed to escape each time. She nearly exposed his identity to the world, stole his assets and imprisoned him. He wanted to save her, but perhaps she was too far gone. As Batman contemplated his situation a text transmission from Alfred crossed the screen.

Ras Al Ghul had taken over Gotham City.


	10. The Dream

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

POISON IVY'S DREAM - 9:30pm

Ivy sat on a throne of plants in a transformed Robinson Park. Surrounding her was every variety of plant and other flora imaginable. Rays of light that passed through the trees and fluorescent plants illuminated the setting.

In front of her stood Batman and Batgirl in their full costumes. Both had surrendered to her completely. Ivy soaked in the view of their tight, toned bodies. Her eyes lingered on the form of Batman. She savored the feeling of satisfaction that she finally defeated her lover. She stood up from her seat, sauntered over to Batman and stood in front of him. She put her arms over his shoulders, leaned forward to press her body against his in a warm embrace and gave him a long, soft kiss on his lips. After they separated, Ivy glanced over at Batgirl and gestured with her index finger to join them.

Batgirl swiftly made her way to Ivy. Ivy reached behind Batgirl's head and pulled her into a kiss. Ivy enjoyed the contrast between Batman's firm lips and Batgirl's soft lips. Ivy led them to her large bed comprised of thousands of plant tendrils, interwoven in an intricate fashion. Batman laid on his back, his cape spread out underneath him. Ivy and Batgirl crawled over him and leaned down to kiss and lick his lips, cheeks and exposed chin. Ivy and Batgirl then kissed each other as Batman gazed longingly at them. Ivy took the initiative to unbuckle his utility belt and dropped it over the side of the bed. She unlatched the waist of his costume and pulled his pants and underwear down beneath his testicles. Ivy and Batgirl licked and sucked on his member. Occasionally their tongues made contact.

After several minutes Ivy pulled her tight-fitting leafy outfit down to her knees and bent over on all fours. Batman sat up and made his way behind her. He spat on his fingers and applied the saliva to Ivy's pussy, though she was already wet. He slid his penis inside her and Ivy felt him penetrating and filling her. Batman rocked his pelvis backward and forward and Ivy felt waves of pleasure as her temperature rose. Batgirl crawled in front of Ivy and sat on her knees. She peppered Ivy with kisses as Ivy's head moved forward with every thrust in rhythm. Ivy stared into Batgirl's eyes and examined her face. Her cowl had large eye holes, which gave Ivy a clear view of her beautiful features, yet concealed her identity. Ivy reached out to the bottom of Batgirl's cowl near her rosy cheeks and began pulling her mask off...

BATCAVE - 9:35pm

Ivy awoke to find herself in a cavernous environment. It was dark and rocky, with the only source of lighting coming from LED lights along the walkways and ceilings, as well as monitors and screens located throughout the cave. Ivy sat up and noticed a toilet only a few feet from the foot of the bed. She immediately realized that she was in a holding cell, though it appeared there were no walls. She got out of bed and held her arm out as she walked forward seven paces before her hand pressed against a thick glass wall. A mixture of feelings of anger and dread quickly consumed her. Suddenly she heard the voice of Batman behind her.

Batman: Ivy. Where is Ras Al Ghul?

Ivy quickly pieced together that Batman had captured her. She kept her back turned to her lover as she composed herself emotionally. She tugged the front of her outfit down to accentuate her cleavage and put on her most sexy smirk. She turned to face him and slowly walked over to where he was standing, on the opposite side of thick glass on the other side of her cell. Batman made the faintest of glances at Ivy's breasts, but it didn't go unnoticed by her. She felt more confident that she could beguile him into letting her go.

Poison Ivy: Darling, I'd be happy to tell you. Why don't you let me out and we can chat?

Suddenly Batgirl appeared to Batman's left and gave Ivy a stern look. Ivy narrowed her eyes at her rival and gave her an annoyed expression.

Batgirl: Not going to happen Ivy. I hope you enjoy your stay because it's going to be a long time before you get out.  
Poison Ivy: And how many people will Ras kill in the meantime?  
Batgirl: Not as many as he would if you were free.

Batman walked over to the controls for the cell. Batgirl quickly followed him.

Batgirl: What are you doing?  
Batman: I'm letting her out.  
Batgirl: Are you fucking nuts? Ras and Ivy probably have a trap waiting for you!  
Batman: This is the only chance we have to stop Ras before anyone else gets hurt.

Poison Ivy amusedly watched the two as they argued. She spoke to them in a teasing tone.

Poison Ivy: Well, I would say you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife, but even a knife wouldn't cut it.  
Batgirl: Shut up Ivy. 

Batgirl put her hand on Batman's wrist as he was about to press the button to activate the door to Ivy's cell. She spoke to him in her most sincere voice. 

Batgirl: Don't do this. I'm not going to bail you out if you get into trouble.  
Batman: I never asked for your help.  
Batgirl: So that's it. These feelings you have for her are going to get you killed. I'm not going to watch it happen.

Batgirl briskly made her way to the batcycle and sped out of the batcave. Batman and Ivy watched her as she left. Ivy maintained a neutral expression outwardly but was beaming on the inside. Batman pressed the button on the control panel and the door to Ivy's cell opened. Ivy smiled seductively at Batman. She walked out of the cell and made her way in front of him. She ran her hands down his abdominal as he spoke to her firmly.

Batman: Where is Ras Al Ghul?  
Poison Ivy: Let me show you darling.

Ivy followed Batman as he took a seat in front of the batcomputer. She leaned down behind him and put her arms around his shoulders. She spoke softly to him as he keyed in the address. She nuzzled her head against his and began stroking his chest as the location appeared on the screen. She whispered into his ear.

Poison Ivy: That's his secret hideout lover. 

A wicked thought crossed Ivy's mind. She hesitated because she would be taking a big risk by suggesting it to him. She was concerned he would throw her back into the cell, but decided to proceed to find out just how deep her hooks were in him.

Poison Ivy: Why don't you let me help you? He has his best fighters guarding him.  
Batman: After everything you've done, you expect me to trust you?

Ivy turned his chair so that she was standing in front of him. She straddled him, seated on his lap with her bosom in front of his face. She lifted his chin with two fingers so he was looking up at her face. She wore a gentle expression and spoke softly.

Poison Ivy: You gave me the chance to redeem myself and I screwed it up. I've been kicking myself for it ever since. I won't let you down again. I just want a second chance darling.

Batman was conflicted. Her look, smell and touch captivated him, but his brain told him it was a trap. On the other hand, he still desperately wanted to believe he could save her.

Batman: I believe in second chances, but that's where it ends. If you betray me, you'll lose my trust forever.  
Poison Ivy: That's all I could possibly hope for my love.

Ivy leaned down and captured Batman in a passionate kiss. After they separated she climbed off him and followed him to the batmobile. They both sat inside and drove to Ras Al Ghul's hideout.


	11. The Kiss

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS GOTHAM SAFEHOUSE - 10:00pm

Riots had broken out across the city as the municipal government and GCPD were powerless to stop them. Ivy looked out the window of the batmobile and saw smoke billowing up into the sky, polluting the environment. She felt a mix of anger and a tinge of guilt at the scenes unfolding around her. She telepathically commanded vines and plants to rendez-vous with her and Batman on the rooftop of a building adjacent to Ras Al Ghul's hideout. While Ivy was distracted, Batman entered some keys on the panel of the batmobile's computer system. When they arrived on the rooftop, Ivy's plant weapons were available and ready. Batman felt disconcerted about trusting her. As if reading his mind, Ivy stood in front of him and spoke in a sincere voice.

Poison Ivy: Don't fret darling. You know we share a special connection. The only way we can explore it is if I earn your trust. 

Batman turned to survey the building and bury the desire he felt for her. He used the heat sensor lenses in his eyes and saw there were several hundred people inside spread across every floor. Guards were posted at every window with backup in every room. If Batman attempted a direct attack, he would quickly be overwhelmed. He also knew that Ras Al Ghul never traveled with this many League of Assassins soldiers. Citizens of Gotham began to join his ranks, likely due to the exposed corruption of the politicians and police. 

Batman: There's too many guards. We might have to wait for Ras to show himself so I can isolate him.  
Poison Ivy: Perhaps there's another way darling?

Batman turned to look at Ivy inquisitively. Her eyes lit up and she wore a smug expression, suggesting that she had an idea and was quite pleased with herself.

Poison Ivy: We can go straight through the main doors and up to his suite with no interference at all.  
Batman: And how do you propose we do that?  
Poison Ivy: I'll tell them I captured you and brought you as a gift for Ras Al Ghul.

Batman hesitated. He knew he would be completely vulnerable, but couldn't think of a better way to get to Ras. For all he knew, Ras would stay holed up in the building until his control over Gotham was absolute. Ivy sensed Batman's reluctance. She softly placed her hands on both sides of his cowl and gazed into his blue eyes. She spoke to him in a determined voice.

Poison Ivy: If you can think of a better idea, I'm in. This is the best way I can think of.  
Batman: Ras will never forgive you for betraying him.  
Poison Ivy: You'll protect me right?

Ivy gave him a smile and Batman flashed her a small smirk that only lasted an instant. Ivy enjoyed the look on his face. Batman nodded to her and she focused on controlling her plants. Vines slowly wrapped themselves around Batman's torso, arms and legs. Ivy leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. She whispered to him.

Poison Ivy: Keep your eyes closed and control your breathing. We don't want them to know you're awake.  
Batman: Agreed.  
Poison Ivy: When the vines release you, that's your cue to attack.

Batman hung his head and closed his eyes, feigning unconsciousness. The vines carried Batman and Ivy down to the main entrance. A group of guards dressed in ninja attire took a defensive posture as they approached. Ivy landed 30 feet away from the front of the building and yelled out to them. 

Poison Ivy: I've captured Batman. I want to discuss a trade with Ras Al Ghul.

The guards knew Poison Ivy was working with them and could see she had Batman bound in her vines. A female soldier pulled out her communicator and called up to Ras Al Ghul's suite. She informed them that Poison Ivy had returned with Batman in her possession. She received authorization to allow them access to the suite. Ivy wore a small smirk as she confidently strolled past the soldiers with Batman in tow. They followed the female soldier toward the bank of elevators in the lobby and waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

Ivy gazed at the soldier and was impressed with her figure. The ninja attire she wore was black and skin tight. She was the same height as Ivy at 5 feet, 8 inches and was obviously in excellent shape. Her physique reminded her of Harley and Batgirl, though she was slightly taller and had slightly larger breasts. The bottom half of her face was concealed by a black mask, but Ivy could see her tanned skin, high cheekbones and striking green eyes. She had long, shiny brunette hair pulled pack into a ponytail. There was a quality about her that nagged at the back of Ivy's mind. Something about her made Ivy suspect that she wasn't like the other soldiers she had seen. Ivy felt an irrational jealousy towards the woman. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that as they waited for the elevator she had not stopped staring at Ivy's lover.

Poison Ivy: What's the matter, you've never seen Batman before?  
Female soldier: No, but I've heard stories about him.

The woman moved toward Batman to inspect him more closely. She reached out to lift his chin when a vine smacked her hand away. She turned and glared at Ivy. Ivy spoke to her using a menacing tone.

Poison Ivy: Word to the wise sweetheart. You may look, but don't touch.

At that moment the bell rung and the doors to the elevator opened. Ivy was about to step inside when the soldier gave her a stop signal with her hand.

Female soldier: You're not going to meet Ras Al Ghul armed. The vines stay behind.  
Poison Ivy: We need the vines to keep Batman bound and to carry him with us.  
Female soldier: We will bind him with chains and the soldiers will carry him.  
Poison Ivy: No deal sweetheart.  
Female soldier: The alternative is that I call every guard and soldier in the building to kill you and take Batman. Would you prefer that deal instead?

Poison Ivy looked worriedly at Batman hoping he could give her a signal. She saw the faintest nod from his hung head and turned to the soldier wearing a fake smile. 

Poison Ivy: Well, when you put it that way, I think I'll take you up on your offer.

The woman summoned the team at the front of the building to the lobby. At that point it was clear to Ivy and Batman that this soldier was a leader in the League of Assassins. Ivy commanded the vines to carefully lay Batman on his back while four guards stood over him. Another guard dropped chains beside his prone body. The guards went to work binding his arms and legs while the woman issued commands to best restrain him. Batman was mentally tracking where and how he was bound so that he could eventually escape. 

When they were finished, he was laying face up, wrapped in chains with his arms locked behind his back. The leader inspected their handiwork as she leaned over Batman. She tugged at his bonds to make sure they were tight. She took her time running her hands along his entire body and Ivy felt her anger rising as she watched. The leader traced her fingers down Batman's abdominal to his waist. She unbuckled his utility belt and flung it over her shoulder. Batman felt a tinge of concern with how thoroughly she restrained him. It was going to take more time to escape and he needed every second if he was going to survive. The woman stood up and ordered two guards to carry Batman and the remainder to return to their post at the entrance of the building. One guard lifted up his shoulders while the other lifted his legs. They carried him into the elevator, followed by Ivy and their leader. The woman scanned a security card and pressed the button for level 15.

Once Ivy saw where they were headed, she concentrated on her plants and vines outside the building to climb up to the fifteenth floor. The leader continued to stare at the Dark Knight as she studied his features.

The doors to the elevator opened and unveiled a long hallway with office doors on the left and right. The leader walked ahead, followed by Ivy and the guards carrying Batman. The leader knocked on a door on the left side in the middle of the hall and was granted access. Ras Al Ghul stood by a large window overlooking the city as they entered the room. There were two guards with him. The leader instructed the other guards to place Batman on his knees and return to their post. She turned to Ivy and spoke in an authoritative manner.

Female soldier: Wake him.

Ivy walked in front of Batman, got on her knees, lifted his head and gave him a kiss as if she was removing a sedative toxin. Ivy then stood up and glanced at the woman who looked displeased. Ras turned to face Ivy and Batman.

Ras Al Ghul: You surprise me Ivy. You said that you wanted to keep Batman for yourself.  
Poison Ivy: I had a change of heart. Now I want to join the League of Assassins and bring down the people destroying our planet. I figured what better way than to hand you the man who betrayed you on a silver platter? I promised that I would take care of him and I did.  
Ras Al Ghul: If you want to join the League of Assassins there is a final test every member must pass.

Ras walked over to a bookshelf which contained a samurai sword stand. Ras removed the sword and walked over to Ivy. Unbeknownst to Ras and his soldiers, Batman was working his way through his restraints while Ivy was positioning her plants near the windows. Ras unsheathed the sword and presented it to Ivy. 

Ras Al Ghul: If you kill the Batman I will make you a senior member of the League of Assassins.  
Poison Ivy: It would be my pleasure.

Ivy turned to Batman. She wanted to buy some time so she spoke to him in a dark tone.

Poison Ivy: Admit it darling, you didn't think that I was going to be the one to take you down.  
Batman: A sick mind is capable of anything.  
Poison Ivy: A very enlightened statement Batman. I'll carve it on your tombstone.  
Batman: You talk too much Ivy.

Ivy took that as the signal. She lifted the sword up then commanded her vines to smash through the windows. Her vines attacked the occupants of the room as Ivy dropped the sword to the ground. She successfully incapacitated the two guards and knocked Batman's utility belt away from the female soldier. Ras and the female soldier slashed the vines with blades on their forearms before they could do any further damage. The female soldier threw a shuriken at Ivy, but it was deflected away at the last instant by Batman's gauntlet, who had broken free of his restraints. 

Batman threw batarangs at the female soldier but she deflected them away. She dashed in toward him with incredible speed and threw a combination of punches that Batman barely dodged or blocked. She threw a heavy overhead punch that Batman countered by grabbing her arm and throwing her over his shoulder. She gracefully dropped into a front roll and separated herself from him.

Ivy tried to ensnare Ras Al Ghul with her vines but he quickly slashed them to pieces. Ras walked menacingly towards her when Batman tackled him to the ground and repeatedly punched him in the face. Suddenly Batman felt a vicious kick to the side of his head that knocked him off Ras. The female soldier kicked Batman repeatedly as Ras recovered from Batman's attack. Batman stood up and caught a kick from the woman and jabbed her in the face. Ras kicked Batman in the ribs and the woman punched him in the head. Ivy quickly made her way to a broken window and jumped out onto a vine. She watched as her lover fought against the two warriors. Suddenly the scene erupted in red and blue flashing lights as sirens from GCPD vehicles swarmed the building on the ground floor.

The lights distracted Ras and the female soldier just enough for Batman to land solid blows on each of them. The woman tried a headkick but Batman grabbed it and threw her into Ras. Batman stood over them as they recovered on the floor.

Batman: It's over Ras. The GCPD are here in full force. You don't have enough true believers to stand a chance against them.  
Ras Al Ghul: No matter, so long as I kill their Dark Knight!

Ras pulled a concealed dagger and slashed at Batman. He quickly dodged it and disarmed Ras. Batman then landed a combination of punches that knocked him to the ground and stunned him. Suddenly the female soldier had jumped onto Batman's shoulders, wrapped her legs around his neck and performed a backflip to throw him across the room. Batman twisted in the air so that he landed mainly on his shoulder but the impact shook him up. Meanwhile Ras Al Ghul struggled to stand. The female soldier looked at Ras Al Ghul with a concerned expression.

Female soldier: Father, are you okay?  
Ras Al Ghul: I'm fine, but too old. Finish what we started. Kill the Batman.  
Female soldier: You trained him too well. We need to escape or he'll defeat us both.  
Ras Al Ghul: You suggest we retreat?  
Female soldier: Remember what you taught me. "Only a fool fights a battle he knows he cannot win".

Batman quickly got to his feet. He was badly hurting, but he hid that fact from Ras and his daughter. Batman spoke to the female soldier.

Batman: You're Talia Al Ghul aren't you?  
Talia Al Ghul: Good, you know my name. You may have won this round Bruce, but I'll be coming for you.

Suddenly the roaring sound of a helicopter approached and hovered near the closest window to Ras and Talia Al Ghul. Talia motioned to her father to get to the helicopter. Ras limped over to the window and grabbed a dangling rope while Talia stood between him and Batman in a defensive posture. To buy her father some time, Talia dashed forward to attack Batman. She threw a combination of punches that hit Batman in the face and body. He countered with a kick to her stomach that landed and pushed her backwards. Batman and Talia locked eyes and for a moment she reminded him of Barbara and Ivy. Her eyes shone as if she was enjoying their battle. Suddenly she threw a smoke pellet on the ground. When the smoked cleared, she was gone and the helicopter was nowhere to be seen.

Batman fell to his knees as his body felt it had been put through a blender. He felt pain, especially in his ribs. Ivy watched Batman with delight as her plan unfolded perfectly. She emerged from the window and quickly made her way over to him, feigning concern.

Poison Ivy: Darling, you're hurt.  
Batman: I'll be fine.  
Poison Ivy: We can head over to my place. I have medicine there that will heal you in no time.

Batman looked at Ivy suspiciously.

Batman: That was your plan the entire time. You knew Ras would weaken me so that you could capture me again.

Ivy narrowed her eyes and stood up. Batman had figured her out and she was no longer interested in maintaining the facade. She kicked the heel of her shoe directly into Batman's injured rib, pushing him down to the ground. Ivy commanded vines to enter the room and they wrapped around his ankles and worked their way up his body. Ivy gave Batman a sinister smile.

Poison Ivy: You're mine lover. This time there is no escape.

Suddenly she felt her vines being sliced. She turned to the source of the pain and saw Batgirl holding the samurai sword with the severed ends of her vines thrashing about. Batgirl dropped the sword to the ground and dashed toward Ivy. She hit her in the stomach and face with a series of punches and kicks. Ivy fell to the ground and was on the verge of passing out. Batgirl climbed on top of her and was about to throw the deciding punch when Ivy blew spores onto her face. Batgirl was blinded by the attack and rolled off Ivy, wiping the spores off with her hands. Ivy quickly retreated to the window and left the scene.

Batman and Batgirl recovered as they heard the sounds of police arresting people in nearby offices. Batman retrieved his utility belt. They escaped out the window and glided to a rooftop of a building one block to the east. Batman stood in front of Batgirl and spoke to her.

Batman: You did well back there.  
Batgirl: Not a bad plan huh? Using Ivy to find Ras Al Ghul, sending me the location of his hideout, getting the GCPD involved, making Ivy think that we're no longer a team... Pretty brilliant.  
Batman: You're right. The plan was solid. The Batgirl's final mission was a success.

Batgirl's eyes widened in shock. Batman turned to leave and she quickly ran in front of him. She was furious.

Batgirl: What the fuck do you mean "final mission"? I proved myself!  
Batman: You proved that you are impulsive, reckless and not nearly ready to protect Gotham.  
Batgirl: Impulsive? I waited outside the building watching you fight two elite warriors at the same time while Ivy was standing there like a vulture! Anyone else would have jumped into the fight! And who was the reckless one? You let Ivy hand you over to Ras Al Ghul like a piece of steak being served to a hungry dog!  
Batman: I've trained for over a decade against the greatest fighters in the world. My life is dedicated to fighting for the innocent. For you it's all about the thrill.

Batman continued to walk past her and she roughly pulled his arm so that he was turned to face her.

Batgirl: You self-righteous piece of shit! How dare you say I'm only doing this for a thrill? I've been watching my father fight for Gotham my entire life!  
Batman: For the sake of both yourself and Gotham, keep watching. Leave the protecting to us.

Batgirl was enraged. She threw a combination of punches at Batman. The first hit his face, but he blocked the rest. He threw a punch at her that she dodged. She kicked him in the ribs causing him to feel a stinging pain in his side. Batgirl took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground and positioned herself over him in a full mount. She landed some straight punches to his head while she spoke angrily.

Batgirl: What do you think of my ground game now?

Batman put his forearms up to block her punches. She grabbed his wrists and lifted them up above his head and pinned them down. She looked down at him with a furious expression. She was about to verbally assault him when she remembered them sparring in the batcave, when their positions were reversed. Her green eyes stared into his blue eyes. Both of them felt overcome with desire for each other.

Batgirl leaned forward and their lips connected in a passionate kiss.


	12. The Sirens

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

POWERS ENTERPRISES ROOFTOP - 10:30pm

Batgirl and Batman kissed each other for a long time, their tongues wrestling back and forth, before their faces separated. Batgirl immediately unbuckled Batman's utility belt as he ran his hands along her lower back. She unclasped the locking mechanism at his waist and pulled his pants down to his upper thighs. His hardened member sprung out as she unbuckled her belt and pulled her pants down to below her knees. She spat on her fingers and ran the saliva along Batman's manhood. He gasped as the feeling of the chill of the cold air commingled with Batgirl's saliva. The coldness was quickly replaced by warmth as she lowered herself onto him. He felt the wetness and tight grip of her insides sliding along his member. She bounced on him slowly and gazed longingly into his eyes. He looked back at her with a lustful expression.

Over the next fifteen minutes they made love until they felt themselves building to a climax. Batgirl came first as her body shook in pleasure, Batman soon after pulled out of Batgirl before his cum splashed onto her body, just above the junction between her legs. She wiped the cum off with her gloves and gave him a smile. She stood up from his prone body and they both redressed. Batgirl turned to Batman and spoke to him in a warm tone.

Batgirl: That was amazing.

Batman looked at Batgirl with a serious expression and spoke to her softly.

Batman: It was amazing. It was also a mistake and won't happen again.

Batman jumped off the ledge of the rooftop and glided to the batmobile. Batgirl watched him leave and felt a mixture of emotions: shock, sadness and anger.

ROBINSON PARK - 11:15pm

Poison Ivy tended to her plants while she considered the events of the past two weeks. She was frustrated by how the Dark Knight kept slipping through her fingers. She thought about how she had her lover at her mercy, until Batgirl intervened.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her plants warning of threats along the perimeter of the park. Ninjas took positions around the outer boundary with arrows lit on fire ready to launch at the trees and plants that resided within. A helicopter hovered over the forest and lowered a rope to the ground. Talia Al Ghul repelled down the rope into the forest and spoke loudly for Ivy to hear.

Talia Al Ghul: Ivy, your park is surrounded. I just want to talk. Tell your plants to stand down and I will do the same for my soldiers. 

Ivy walked out from behind a tree and stood 15 feet in front of Talia. Ivy noted that Talia was no longer wearing her mask, revealing a sharp nose and full lips. Instead of having her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her hair fell loose around her shoulders. Although Ivy resented the woman, she had to admit she was beautiful. Ivy kept her guard up, but spoke to Talia in a gentle tone.

Poison Ivy: An hour ago you were trying to kill me but now you want to talk? Sweetheart, you need to work on your diplomacy.  
Talia Al Ghul: I suppose. The League of Assassins don't often use diplomacy. We prefer the militant approach. 

Poison Ivy found herself becoming impatient. There was no need to beat around the bush.

Poison Ivy: Why are you here?  
Talia Al Ghul: Batman has defeated you in every encounter. The same is true of my father. I can help you bring him down.  
Poison Ivy: I want to subdue Batman, but I have no interest in killing him sweetheart.  
Talia Al Ghul: Neither am I. If he led the League of Assassins we both get what we want: ridding the world of the leaders that seek to destroy it for their own gain.  
Poison Ivy: What makes you think Batman would ever join your cause?  
Talia Al Ghul: I studied your background. Your expertise in biology, botany and toxicology have given you insight on how to manipulate and control men. I know you've come close to breaking Batman's will in the past, but have never fully succeeded. With your skills and my resources, we can finally turn him to our side.

Ivy thought about Talia's proposition. Batman obviously wanted Ivy to change her ways, but what if Ivy could turn him instead? Ivy smiled at the prospect.

Poison Ivy: We're going to need some help. Thankfully I have a couple of friends who know Batman intimately.  
Talia Al Ghul: Good, but there is one final condition. When we capture him, there is something I require...

THREE WEEKS LATER

Gotham was slowly recovering from the ordeal that Ras Al Ghul inflicted on the city. Batgirl trained on her own and occasionally bumped into Batman on patrol. The Penguin had attempted to consolidate control of rival gangs a week ago, but were thwarted by Batman and Batgirl. However, the two rarely spoke to each other and kept their distance.

GOTHAM CITY PUBLIC LIBRARY - 8:00pm

A large fundraiser was being held for after-school programs and library upgrades, led by the Wayne Foundation and other charities throughout Gotham. Both Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon attended the event. Bruce Wayne was a major donor to the library while Barbara Gordon worked there as a librarian. Bruce wore a formal tuxedo while Barbara wore a blue dress and eyeglasses. Bruce and Barbara tried their best to ignore each other during the event, but each would glance at the other from time to time. Both were in the middle of conversations with other attendees when they looked at each other and locked eyes. They both looked away in a feebile attempt to act inconspicuous.

An hour later, one of Bruce's colleagues spoke to him in a friendly tone. He wanted Bruce to meet a new attendee.

Colleague: Bruce, I want to introduce you to Talia Head. She recently arrived in Gotham after acquiring an oil and gas company headquartered here. She runs one of the largest energy companies in the Middle East.

Bruce turned to see the stunning Talia Al Ghul standing before him. She wore a burgundy halterneck plunge dress that showed off her breasts and cleavage. The sides of her dress exposed her long toned legs. She wore burgundy open high-heeled shoes. Her brunette hair was loose, flowing down past her shoulders. Her skin was tanned, her eyes were striking green and her lips were painted dark red. To an outside observer, she would likely be mistaken for a model instead of a CEO of a large company. Bruce was angered by her appearance but captivated by her beauty. He maintained a friendly expression. She smiled at Bruce and shook his hand.

Talia Al Ghul: Bruce Wayne, it is an honor to make your acquaintance.  
Bruce Wayne: Very nice to meet you too, Talia.  
Talia Al Ghul: I'm here tonight to make a donation to the public library, but I must admit that I have an ulterior motive as well.  
Bruce Wayne: Oh?  
Talia Al Ghul: I've been an admirer of your family for some time. I would like to discuss making a donation to the Wayne Foundation.  
Bruce Wayne: I would be delighted to talk to you about my family's foundation.  
Talia Al Ghul: Perhaps we could have a chat now?  
Bruce Wayne: It would be my pleasure.

Talia led Bruce toward an empty meeting room away from prying eyes. Bruce glanced at Barbara, who wore a look of concern. Talia gestured for Bruce to walk into the room and closed the door behind them. Her facial expression and voice changed from being friendly to serious.

Talia Al Ghul: I told you that I would be coming for you Bruce.  
Bruce Wayne: What do you want Talia? If you were going to attempt to kill me, we wouldn't be having this conversation.  
Talia Al Ghul: Your reputation precedes you. I didn't believe the stories to be true until we fought. I think you're meant to lead the world to a better future.  
Bruce Wayne: As long as it's done your way?

Talia put her hands on his chest and spoke in a soft, sincere voice.

Talia Al Ghul: Bruce, it's the best way to affect change. Why else do you fight every night? I'm offering you an army rather than facing threats alone.  
Bruce Wayne: The League of Assassins kill to achieve their goals. I refuse to go down that path.  
Talia Al Ghul: Then you're a fool. Your enemies will keep attacking until one day they will succeed and you will be dead.  
Bruce Wayne: I'd sooner die than become a killer.  
Talia Al Ghul: We'll see about that.

Talia turned to leave but stopped with her back turned to Bruce. She suddenly turned around, placed both hands on the sides of his face and pulled him forward for a deep kiss. Bruce put his hands on her hips and found himself reciprocating. Talia pulled away from him with a lustful look as she stared into his eyes. She turned again to walk away and took one step forward before twisting her hips to unleash a vicious kick to Bruce's stomach. The kick sent Bruce down to the ground on his back. He held his stomach in pain as he sat up to see Talia flashing him a smile as she walked out the door. 

Barbara watched Talia as she strode towards the exit. Talia glanced over at Barbara and they locked eyes for a brief second. Barbara received a call on her cell phone. 

Bruce Wayne: Meet me outside in my car.

Barbara left the building and spotted Bruce Wayne's vehicle one block down the road. She quickly glanced around to make sure nobody was looking before she got in. Bruce was already inside waiting for her.

Bruce Wayne: That was Talia Al Ghul, Ras Al Ghul's daughter.  
Barbara Gordon: Is she the one you fought a few weeks back?  
Bruce Wayne: Yes. I put a tracker on her. We'll know where she's going and get the drop on her before she can attack Gotham.  
Barbara Gordon: Why are you telling me?  
Bruce Wayne: I think they're targeting me. Gotham needs Batgirl.  
Barbara Gordon: I'm glad you're beginning to see the light, but I still haven't forgiven you for what you said three weeks ago.  
Bruce Wayne: I understand. We'll head over to your apartment and meet on the rooftop suited up.

GOTHAM MUSEUM OF ART - 9:30pm

Batman and Batgirl tracked Talia's location and peered down from an adjacent rooftop. The museum had closed at 5:00pm, so Batman and Batgirl wondered why Talia was there. Batman zoomed in on the tracker on his hand-held device and noticed it moving inside the building. Suddenly the latch of an air vent opened on the roof and a figure crawled out.

Batman immediately realized that Catwoman was carrying the tracker. She was 5 feet, 7 inches tall and wore a skin tight black catsuit with a silver zipper ring at the top of her collar. Her mask was a black aviator helmet with small cat ears and transparent blue cat-eye goggles. A whip belt was wrapped around her waist and she wore black boots and gloves with claws. She had pale skin, almond green eyes, a narrow nose and peaked cupid's bow lips painted dark red. Her physique was built like an elite athlete, with toned muscles observable on her arms, back and legs. Under appropriate lighting her flat toned stomach could even be seen. She held a small necklace adorned with diamonds and rubies in her right hand. She pulled down the zipper of her collar exposing large breasts held inside a purple bra and pushed the necklace into her cleavage before zipping back up. 

Batman and Batgirl glided down to the rooftop of the museum to confront Catwoman. She appeared surprised to see them. Batman spoke with an authoritative tone in his voice.

Batman: Catwoman. Tell me what you know about Talia Al Ghul.  
Catwoman: Who?  
Batman: You're carrying the tracker I put on her.  
Catwoman: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Batgirl: If she didn't hand you the tracker, it's probably on the necklace you stole.  
Catwoman: Ok, ok. Just give me a second.

Catwoman looked at Batman with a small smirk and slowly pulled down the zipper of her catsuit down below her bra, showing off her breasts to tease him. Batgirl rolled her eyes as Catwoman pulled the necklace out and spotted the tracker. She pulled it off and tossed it to Batgirl while she spoke playfully.

Catwoman: Is this what you're looking for? I can't believe I didn't spot it. Silly me.  
Batman: Hand the necklace over Catwoman. You can't outrun us both.  
Catwoman: Hmmm.... Let's find out shall we?

Catwoman took off toward the edge of the rooftop in a full sprint. Batman and Batgirl pursued her. Catwoman jumped through the air between buildings and latched her whip onto a post to swing across. Batman followed with Batgirl close behind. After a minute of chasing Catwoman across rooftops, Batman and Batgirl spotted a mugging down below. Batman told Batgirl to help the civilian and she dropped down into the alley. She knocked out the criminals and quickly checked the blonde haired civilian to make sure she was unharmed before she made her way back to the rooftop. She looked around but couldn't find any sign of Batman or Catwoman. She tried her communicator.

Batgirl: Batman, do you copy? What is your location?

Batgirl didn't get a response. She pulled out her hand-held device to check his GPS tracker but he was off grid. A feeling of dread filled Batgirl as she looked down below for the civilian she rescued, but the blonde short-haired woman was nowhere in sight.

ARCO BUILDING - 9:36pm

Batman chased after Catwoman down the hallway of a vacant office building that was nearly finished construction. He tackled her just as they entered a large open area. Catwoman twisted underneath him so she was laying on her back while he straddled her. They were both breathing heavy and Batman spoke to her with a determined voice.

Batman: I got you.  
Catwoman: Are you sure about that? You may want to take a look around.

Batman looked up to see electronic equipment sitting on the floor, hooked to the outlets in the walls. While Batman was distracted Catwoman took the opportunity to thrust her hips and throw him off of her. Both stood up quickly to face each other. 

Suddenly eight ninjas jumped through the windows and attacked Batman. He blocked and dodged their attacks as Catwoman carefully placed the necklace on the ground and casually leaned against a wall to observe the scene. Batman flipped over a fighter's shoulders and used his body as a shield against the other opponents. He landed blows to the back of his head, knocked him unconscious, then threw his body at two of the soldiers. One large fighter grabbed Batman from behind, but Batman quickly landed a series of elbows that incapacitated him and threw his body at another soldier. Batman threw a stun grenade at the soldiers that caught them off guard. He swiftly moved in and landed a series of punches and kicks that knocked out three soldiers, leaving three more remaining. Batman decided to end the fight quickly. He threw three electrified batarangs that hit his enemies and caused their bodies to spasm on the floor. Batman turned to Catwoman and she gave him a playful smirk.

Catwoman: I guess that's what happens when you send men to take care of an important job. Isn't that right ladies?

Suddenly vines emerged from the windows, sealing them off. Batman turned to the doorway behind him as Harley Quinn, Talia Al Ghul and Poison Ivy entered the room, blocking the only other exit. Harley and Ivy were dressed in their usual outfits. Harley in her black and red bra, mini corset and short red skirt with black boots and Ivy in her skin-tight leafy corset with open high-heeled shoes. Talia wore a tight black catsuit that revealed her cleavage and black boots. Batman's eyes widened. At his best he would only have a small chance of defeating two of them, but four of them at once was virtually impossible. Batman stood in a defensive posture.

Harley Quinn: Ain't that the truth!  
Poison Ivy: Poor Batman. You can't help falling into traps can you? 

Catwoman pulled her whip off her waist and latched it around Batman's right arm. A vine immediately wrapped around his left arm as Talia dashed forward and placed a solid kick to his chest that pushed him backwards. Batman used the momentum from the kick to pull Catwoman towards him. She anticipated the move and closed the gap quicker than he anticipated. She jumped onto his body, wrapped her legs around his torso and inadvertently pushed her bosom against his face. He felt the soft skin of her breasts envelop the exposed part of his face for an instant before she leaned backward into a handstand, carrying him up into the air, then slammed him down on his back as her stomach and lower body landed on his face and chest. She quickly rolled off him and detached her whip while the vine on his left arm pulled him up. His head was swimming, but his mind was clear enough to sever the vine with his right gauntlet. 

Harley swung her mallet at Batman but he caught it and delivered a roundhouse kick to her head that knocked her down. He swung the mallet at Talia who dodged it. Catwoman swung her whip at Batman's forearm that sent a stinging pain to his wrist and forced him to drop the mallet. She swung her whip at his torso that sliced through his armor under the left side of his rib cage, leaving a thin bloody cut about two inches across. A vine hit him in the back of the head and sent him falling forward on his knees and forearms. Suddenly he felt Harley climb onto his back, wrap her arm around his neck and position her legs down the inside of his thighs. She turned him so that she was laying on her back and holding him in a rear naked choke position. Catwoman and Ivy whipped Batman's chest and stomach as Harley held and choked him. Harley whispered sweetly to Batman as pain racked his body.

Harley Quinn: Don't worry Batsy. It will all be over soon.

Batman pressed a button on his gauntlet that sent an electrical surge out of his costume. Both Ivy's vine and Catwoman's whip made contact with Batman, causing Ivy to lose control of the vine and Catwoman to drop her whip. Harley took the brunt of the electricity and was forced to let Batman go as he rolled off her. Batman rose to his feet just as Talia attacked him with a combination of punches and kicks. She landed a couple of punches to the head and a kick to his leg. She went for a head kick but Batman caught it. He quickly crouched down and swept her other leg, causing her to fall to the floor. 

Batman knew that he couldn't keep fighting for much longer. He grabbed several batarangs and threw them at the electrical equipment. He surmised that they were blocking his communications and GPS tracker. With them disabled, Batgirl would be able to track his last known location. 

Catwoman tackled Batman, causing the back of his head to hit the floor hard. The impact stunned him and there was nothing he could do when Catwoman straddled his prone form. She flicked the claws on her right hand across a cut she administered to his torso earlier. The claws were laced with a sedative poison and Batman gasped at the burning sensation it inflicted. He writhed under her as the pain momentarily engulfed his body before stopping. Catwoman enjoyed the satisfaction of beating the Batman. She leaned down so their faces were nearly touching and rubbed her body up against his. Her breasts squished against his chest and their tight stomachs pressed against each other. Catwoman gave him a kiss before he lost consciousness. 

Catwoman stood up while Ivy, Talia and Harley walked over to them. They gazed down at Batman's unconscious body. Ivy commanded her vines to bind Batman and lift him up. Catwoman felt guilty as she watched Harley, Ivy and Talia surround him. Harley removed his utility belt and dropped it to the floor. Catwoman masked her pain by using a conversational tone in her voice.

Catwoman: What are you going to do with him?  
Poison Ivy: We're not going to kill him if that's what your worried about Selina.  
Talia: We're going to convince him to join our side.  
Catwoman: Hmph. That seems unlikely.  
Poison Ivy: Don't be so sure. I can be very persuasive.

Catwoman didn't like the sound of that at all. She knew what "persuasive" methods Ivy liked to use. Catwoman tried to distract herself by changing the topic to something she enjoyed.

Catwoman: When can I expect to be paid?  
Talia: I'm going to initiate the transfer right away. You can expect $50 million to hit your account by the end of tomorrow.  
Harley: Damn Selina, you're rich!  
Catwoman: You're not getting paid Harley?  
Harley: Nope. I'm doing this for the fun of it. Nothing more entertaining than capturing Batsy am I right?

Catwoman dreaded what they were going to do to him, but didn't want to show it to her friends. She used a fake friendly voice.

Catwoman: Right. Well, I'm going to take off.

Catwoman grabbed the necklace and turned around to leave when Poison Ivy called out to her. Catwoman looked at Ivy who was standing next to Batman. Her vines were wrapped around his body and his bat ears to hold his head up.

Poison Ivy: I have a special gift for you.

Poison Ivy slid her fingers along Batman's cheeks to reach underneath his cowl. She pulled his mask forward and lifted it up, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne. Catwoman was shocked. Ivy flashed a dazzling smile at Catwoman.

Poison Ivy: I love the expression on your face Selina. Bon voyage!

The feeling of guilt consumed Catwoman like an avalanche as she left the scene. Ivy put Batman's mask back on and addressed Talia and Harley with a sinister tone while she ran her hand down his chest and stomach.

Poison Ivy: Ladies, time to turn the Dark Knight once and for all.


	13. The Hideout

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

ARCO BUILDING - 10:00pm

Batgirl traced Batman's transponder signal to a building several minutes from where she stopped the burglary. She walked down a hallway and entered a large room. The scene before her confirmed her suspicion that Batman had been lured into a trap. His utility belt, severed vines and blood droplets littered the floor. There were markings of footprints on the ground, indicating that at least 10 people were in the room during the fight. 

She walked over to the electronics equipment and recognized them as signal blockers. They must have interfered with Batman's communicator and transponder. Several batarangs had tore through them, which meant Batman wanted her to find this location. Batgirl pieced together that Catwoman, Talia Al Ghul and Poison Ivy were all involved in the abduction of Batman. If she could find one of them, she could find him as well. Batgirl picked up his utility belt and made a call.

Batgirl: Alfred, Bruce has been captured. Catwoman, Talia Al Ghul and Poison Ivy were involved.  
Alfred Pennyworth: Oh dear. Ms. Gordon do you have any leads?  
Batgirl: There are droplets of blood that I'm hoping will lead us to wherever they took him, but I doubt they would be so careless. Perhaps you can find some leads on the batcomputer?  
Alfred Pennyworth: You read my mind Ms. Gordon. I will get back to you soon with my findings.  
Batgirl: Thanks Alfred, and don't worry, we're going to find him.

Batgirl ended the transmission and began following the blood trail to see where it would lead.

SELINA KYLE'S APARTMENT - 10:05pm

Catwoman jumped through the window of her apartment, landing in the living room. A 23 year old woman with pale skin and short blonde hair sat on the sofa. She was 5 feet, 3 inches tall with a thin, athletic physique. She wore a tight long sleeved shirt that exposed her navel with tight jeans. She smiled at Catwoman as she took off her mask. Selina Kyle revealed her brunette hair styled in a pixie cut with long bangs swept to the right side of her face. The blonde woman spoke to Selina in a curious tone.

Holly Robinson: I take it the mission was a complete success?  
Selina Kyle: You did great Holly. You distracted Batgirl long enough for me to lure Batman into our trap.  
Holly Robinson: I want details. Looks to me like you had some fun with him.

Holly pointed at Selina's bosom. Selina looked down to see her breasts and purple bra were showing. She must have neglected to zip up after she pulled the necklace out of her cleavage to remove the tracker, or perhaps she did it subconsciously to throw the Batman off his game. She used her sex appeal against him to great success in the past. She gave Holly a small smirk and spoke with a tone that held a tinge of regret.

Selina Kyle: There isn't much to say. We kicked his ass. I got some good licks in and knocked him out.  
Holly Robinson: You don't seem too happy about it. He's basically a cop Selina. He's everything you taught me to hate.  
Selina Kyle: I know, but Poison Ivy is taking him to her hideout. She said she's going to "persuade" him to join our side. I know Ivy and I know what she intends to do with him.

Selina skipped the part where Ivy unmasked Batman, revealing his secret identity as Bruce Wayne. Selina dated Bruce for a while, but he always had an excuse to leave when things got too hot and heavy. Now she knew that he was hiding the fact he was Batman. If she saw Bruce's naked body it would have been obvious. She had sex enough times with Batman to know what he looked like under the costume, except for his face. Despite that, Selina cared for Bruce. She found him to be charming, he always treated her with respect and they had great chemistry. Selina was concerned about him as she gazed out the window.

POISON IVY'S HIDEOUT - 10:15pm

One of Poison Ivy's hideouts was located in a secluded area deep inside a forest outside Gotham City. Over the past three weeks she used it as her base of operations while she worked on the serum to turn the Dark Knight. She was only missing the main ingredient. 

Ivy walked into the safehouse with the unconscious Batman carried by her vines. Talia Al Ghul followed them inside. Ivy walked to a workstation and grabbed a test tube containing the unfinished serum. She grabbed a scalpel and slightly pressed it against a cut on Batman's torso. A drop of Batman's blood fell into the test tube. Ivy closed the cap and swirled the contents. The blood and the clear solution combined to form a diluted red liquid. Ivy uncapped the mixture and drank it. She closed her eyes and felt her body absorbing the serum. Ivy turned to Talia wearing a satisfied expression.

Poison Ivy: I need some time alone with him. Be here tomorrow at 6:00am as we agreed.  
Talia Al Ghul: When I arrive, he must be ready. I'll be leaving soon after.  
Poison Ivy: Not to worry sweetheart. This plan of ours is going to work.

Talia nodded and left the safehouse. Ivy commanded her vines to carry Batman into her bedroom and lay him on her bed. She climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply, extracting the sedative from his system. Batman slowly began to awaken and Ivy kissed him again. Her saliva carried the serum and her DNA into his blood stream, making her pheromones impossible for him to resist. The Dark Knight's vision cleared and he saw Ivy's face inches away from him. He stared into her vibrant almond-shaped green eyes under her thick, long curled eyelashes. He shifted his gaze downward to her slightly upturned nose and her full, dark red lips. He felt an overwhelming desire to make love to her. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss and pulled her body against him. They kissed and held each other like two lovers that hadn't seen each other in years. Ivy pulled her outfit off and threw it to the side. She was now completely naked and rubbed her body against him. Batman pulled off his own costume until he was completely naked. Ivy pushed Bruce's chest roughly so that he was laying down flat on his back. She began to lick and suck on his member. He was in ecstasy. 

After several minutes Bruce laid Ivy on her back and put his head between her legs. Ivy closed her eyes and felt goosebumps as he pleasured her. She felt herself close to climaxing and pushed Bruce's head back. She pulled his face towards her and gave him a passionate kiss. Bruce then slid his member inside of her and rocked his pelvis back and forth. Ivy began moaning as she felt him filling her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Next Ivy straddled Bruce and bounced up and down him. He reached out and felt up her breasts and made circular motions on her perky nipples while she rotated her hips. He sat up, sucked and licked her breasts. 

Ivy crawled on all fours and Bruce made his way behind her. He slid into her and started slowly pounding her before picking up the tempo to her pleasure. Ivy realized that she could start to feel him like she could feel her vines. She could mentally communicate her desires and Bruce would obey. The control she had over him was strengthening as they made love. Ivy suddenly experienced a mind-blowing orgasm as she felt the satisfaction of finally having complete control over her lover. Bruce pulled himself out and played with Ivy's ass. He pushed his face in between her cheeks and licked Ivy as she lay face-first on the bed with a strong tingling sensation coarsing throughout her body.

Their love making continued for a couple of hours. By the end they were both drenched in sweat and each other's bodily fluids. Ivy led Bruce to the shower. They made love one more time with water pouring over them before they cleaned each other up and went to sleep. 

BATCAVE - 12:05am

Batgirl spent hours scouring the neighborhood where Batman was captured in an attempt to find the trail of blood with no success. She returned to the batcave to assist Alfred in reviewing the files on the batcomputer.

Alfred Pennyworth: Ms. Gordon, I have put together all the information we have on Poison Ivy, Talia Al Ghul and Catwoman aka Selina Kyle.  
Batgirl: You know Catwoman's secret identity?  
Alfred Pennyworth: Master Bruce uncovered it when he was investigating a crime linked to her a couple of years ago.  
Batgirl: Ok. What do we have to work with?  
Alfred Pennyworth: To start, I have a list of the known associates for each of them.  
Batgirl: Let's start with Catwoman. We were chasing her when Bruce and I got separated.

Alfred entered some keys on the batcomputer and dozens of images of people that had been in contact with Selina Kyle appeared on the screen. The database included people that attended the same orphanage and schools, juvenile detention centers, as well as criminal accomplices and enemies. As Batgirl was scanning the images, she recognized a familiar face.

Batgirl: Alfred, the picture of the woman in the fourth row, third from the right. Can you access her information and zoom in on her face?

Alfred accessed her criminal history and a mugshot of Holly Robinson appeared on the screen. Batgirl's eyes widened.

Batgirl: Bruce and I were chasing Catwoman when we spotted a mugging in an alley. I stopped it and checked the victim to make sure she was okay. It was Holly Robinson. She was working with Catwoman to trap Bruce.  
Alfred Pennyworth: Perhaps she knows where Master Bruce is being held?  
Batgirl: Or she can lead me to Catwoman. Either way I need to find her. Let me take a look.

Batgirl replaced Alfred in the seat in front of the batcomputer. She transmitted the files for Holly Robinson and Catwoman to a server she maintained as Oracle. Batgirl got out of the seat and made her way to the batcycle.

Batgirl: I'm going to trace her location using her digital footprint. I have equipment at home that will make the process go much faster.  
Alfred: Good luck Ms. Gordon. I'm grateful that Master Bruce has you as his partner.

Batgirl smiled at Alfred, then nodded to him with a determined look. She revved the engine and sped out of the batcave.

OUTSKIRTS OF GOTHAM - 6:00am

Talia Al Ghul entered Poison Ivy's hideout wearing a skin-tight catsuit and carrying a small leather bag. She saw Ivy lounging on the couch wearing nothing but a bathroom robe. Ivy looked over at Talia, narrowed her eyes and spoke to her using a cold tone.

Poison Ivy: He's ready for you now.

Talia walked into the bedroom and was greeted with the sight of a naked Bruce Wayne standing 10 feet away. A smile grew on her face as she dropped her bag and quickly made her way to him and ran her hands along the tight muscles of his body. She pulled down the zipper of her catsuit and exposed her shapely toned body to Bruce. She leaned forward, pressed her body against his and gave him a passionate kiss. She felt his manhood pressing against her pelvis as it grew hard. 

Bruce lifted Talia into the air, moved toward the bed and laid her on her back. He kissed her neck and body as he worked his way down to the area between her legs. He kissed and licked the lips of her privates. After a couple of minutes of her blood pressure rising and her heart racing, he began to work on her clitoris. Talia found herself getting extremely wet and Bruce slid his member inside her. He felt incredible heat and significant resistance due to her tightness. After he pushed inside, he began to pull back and felt a suction tugging on his manhood. He felt incredible pleasure and started with a slow tempo. His tempo increased as she loosened up. After ten minutes both Talia and Bruce felt an orgasm building. Bruce pulled out to change positions when Talia told him to keep it in. Bruce continued to thrust until both of them simultaneously climaxed and Bruce had ejaculated inside her.

They continued to have sex over the course of an hour with Bruce cumming inside Talia two more times. Afterwards Talia and Bruce held each other and caught their breaths. Talia got out of bed and opened up the bag she left on the floor. She grabbed a small box and opened the lid. Cold air came out and Talia grabbed a small container. She made her way to the foot of the bed and crawled over Bruce's legs with her face hovering over his privates. She began to lick and suck him as his member grew hard. After ten minutes of pleasuring him, he felt an orgasm building. Talia opened the container and angled the tip of his manhood to release the small amount of sperm he had left inside. She closed the lid and put it back in the box to freeze the contents. Talia crawled beside Bruce and he spoke to her in an inquisitive tone.

Bruce Wayne: You're trying to have a child using my DNA. Why?  
Talia Al Ghul: You are the strongest man I have ever met. You always find a way to defeat your enemies, including my father. A child with our DNA will conquer the world.

Bruce didn't like the sound of that, but he didn't have the will to stop her because Ivy told him to submit to Talia. She placed her hands on the sides of his head and stared into his blue eyes with a determined expression. She whispered to him.

Talia Al Ghul: You're stronger than you know, beloved. The witch may have you under her spell but your mind will break it. When you do, the League of Assassins will be waiting for you to take your place as our rightful leader.

Talia gave Bruce a goodbye kiss and climbed off the bed. She put the box back into her bag and got redressed. She gave Bruce a small smile and walked out the door. She briefly made eye contact with Poison Ivy as she made her exit. Both women gave each other dirty looks. After Talia left the premises, Ivy decided the best way to change her sour mood was to have some fun with her Dark Knight. She discarded her bathrobe to the floor and walked into the bedroom.

SELINA KYLE'S APARTMENT - 9:00am

Batgirl spent all night searching for Holly Robinson. Batgirl found her social media accounts and hacked a company to obtain a log of IP addresses that contained her most recent login activity. She then traced the IP addresses through a number of proxies around the world until she found the origination point, the apartment complex that she was currently surveying with a pair of binoculars. She spotted the apartment that was linked to the IP address and saw Selina Kyle wearing a tank top and yoga pants carrying a yoga mat. Batgirl fired her grappling hook and made her way to the window. Selina Kyle was facing away from her while she performed various yoga exercises. 

Batgirl felt odd working in broad daylight but time was of the essence. She carefully slid the window open and snuck towards Selina. She was performing a Bakasana pose when Batgirl lunged at her to tackle her from behind. As Batgirl attempted to grab her, Catwoman rolled forward and wrapped her legs around Batgirl's torso and flipped her on her back. Selina straddled Batgirl's prone form. She grabbed Batgirl's wrists and pulled them up over her head. Selina wore a smirk and spoke in a playful tone.

Selina Kyle: Good to see you again Batgirl. I have to say, you make more noise than a drunken frat boy.

Batgirl was too angry and focused on finding Batman to care about her quip. She snarled at Selina and spoke in a furious tone.

Batgirl: Where is Batman?  
Selina Kyle: You should ask Poison Ivy. She's the one who has him.  
Batgirl: Do you know what she's planning to do with him? She's sick!  
Selina Kyle: Not my problem. Batman chose to fight against people like her. This is what happens when you piss off a psycho bitch that can control plants and manipulate men.  
Batgirl: Bullshit. I saw the way you looked at him on the roof of the museum. I'm not buying that you don't care about him.

Selina squeezed Batgirl's wrists hard and she cried out in pain. Selina gave her a sinister look and spoke with an ominous tone.

Selina Kyle: Be careful what you say Batgirl.  
Batgirl: Just tell me where you think he might be and I'll leave you alone. I can't just do nothing while he's being held by that lunatic! 

Selina looked at Batgirl with a sympathetic gaze. It was as if Batgirl was repeating what Selina's conscience was telling her all night long. She stood up and held her hand out to help Batgirl up. Batgirl grabbed her hand and was lifted to her feet. Selina spoke to Batgirl in a serious tone.

Selina Kyle: I'll take you to her hideout. You're going to need help.  
Batgirl: That's not how this works. You tell me the location and I'll take her down.  
Selina Kyle: Take her down like how you just took me down? I would only be doing Ivy a favor by telling you where she is. You and I need to work together if we're going to have any chance.  
Batgirl: I have a plan to destroy Ivy's plants. I don't need you.  
Selina Kyle: So you have a plan to beat Ivy but what about Talia or Harley or Batman? I bet she has him under her control by now.

Batgirl's eyes widened. She should have known that Ivy would turn Batman like she turned her back in the rain forest. She was so focused on finding and saving him that she wasn't thinking clearly. Catwoman wore a smug expression and left to get suited up. After a minute she returned fully dressed in her catsuit. She spoke to Batgirl using a determined voice.

Catwoman: Let's save Batman.


	14. The Finale

BATMAN: THE PREY OF POISON IVY

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters

OUTSKIRTS OF GOTHAM - 9:20am

Batgirl and Catwoman rode their motorcycles to a lookout point above the forest that held Poison Ivy's hideout. The trees prevented them from directly observing the building. Batgirl activated her wrist display and a map of the area popped up. Catwoman pointed out the location of the building and gave her a description of the layout, including entry points. Catwoman spoke to Batgirl using an inquisitive tone.

Catwoman: So what's the plan to neutralize Ivy's plants?  
Batgirl: You'll find out soon.  
Catwoman: Still not willing to trust huh? I guess I can't blame you.  
Batgirl: We'll take the batplane and repel down onto the building. We'll sneak in and take Ivy out first. Hopefully she hasn't turned Batman yet.

Catwoman looked at Batgirl as if she was clueless. She spoke to her using a condescending tone.

Catwoman: Do you see how the forest has trees? Ivy will spot us before we even get inside her hideout. If she sees us climbing down the rope from the batplane we're finished. 

Batgirl was not impressed with Catwoman's patronizing. Batgirl narrowed her eyes and spoke to her using a cold tone.

Batgirl: So what do you suggest we do? Walk into the forest and approach her hideout waving a white flag?  
Catwoman: No. I walk into her hideout, distract Ivy and Batman while you repel from the batplane and infiltrate the building. Give me 20 minutes to get to the building and distract them.  
Batgirl: How are you going to do that?  
Catwoman: I've got an idea. Trust me.

Catwoman gave Batgirl a playful smile, climbed on her motorcycle and sped off toward the forest.

POISON IVY'S HIDEOUT - 9:30am

Catwoman walked through the entrance to find Batman standing 20 feet in front of her draped in his cape wearing his full costume. The only item missing was his utility belt, which they stripped from him when he was captured. Catwoman smiled and swayed her hips seductively as she approached him. She could tell from his expression that he had been turned by Ivy. A movement above caught Catwoman's attention. She gazed up toward the ceiling to see Ivy being lowered by her vines between Catwoman and Batman. Ivy landed on the floor, flipped her hair and put her hands on her hips. She gave Catwoman a playful smirk and spoke to her in a friendly tone.

Poison Ivy: Catwoman. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?  
Catwoman: I wanted to see for myself whether you successfully turned the Bat. 

Batman walked over to Poison Ivy's side. She turned to face him and he pulled her body into him and gave her a passionate kiss. Catwoman felt jealous as they made out in front of her, but she hid her emotions behind a mask of feigned arousal. Ivy separated from Batman and gave him a smile as she looked lustfully into his eyes. She looked over at Catwoman and was surprised to see that she appeared to be enjoying the scene. Catwoman approached Ivy with a seductive expression.

Catwoman: Good job Ivy. But I wonder how strong your hold is over him? I bet I could break it.  
Poison Ivy: No chance sweetheart. He's completely under my control and is going to stay that way.

Catwoman sauntered to within inches of her face. Catwoman lightly traced her fingers over Ivy's cheeks as Catwoman spoke to her using a lustful tone. 

Catwoman: Do you remember the last time I was here? Because I can remember every detail.

Catwoman slid her fingers along Ivy's neck, down the slopes of her breasts to the top of her corset. Ivy's face turned a light shade of red. Catwoman enjoyed the sight of Ivy's breasts moving up and down as her breathing sped up. Catwoman began to tug the top of Ivy's corset to expose more of her bosom when suddenly her arms were grabbed and held behind her back.

Catwoman felt Batman's strong hands around her wrists as she was pulled back. Ivy gave Catwoman a determined look as she stepped forward and stared into her green eyes. Catwoman felt a tinge of fear until Ivy reached out to the silver ring on her collar and began pulling it down. Ivy unzipped Catwoman's costume to the bottom below her navel. Ivy opened Catwoman's outfit exposing her large breasts contained in a pink bra, toned abdominal and part of her pelvis covered in pink panties. Poison Ivy enjoyed the view as she bit her bottom lip. She turned her attention to Catwoman's face and leaned in connecting their soft lips in a deep kiss. Catwoman couldn't help but enjoy Ivy's taste - a flavor profile of strawberries mixed with cherries - and her smell of roses. 

After a minute they separated and Ivy slowly ran her fingers down Catwoman's breasts and stomach. She tugged at the top of her panties playfully. Catwoman felt aroused as she was restrained by Batman and teased by Ivy. She looked up briefly to see Batgirl climbing through a window. Her costume appeared different, like she was wearing an additional layer of armor. Her mask even covered her entire face. Catwoman looked back at Ivy whose eyes were still entranced by her body. Ivy released Catwoman's underwear and looked up at her with hungry eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her body against Catwoman's and whispered in her ear.

Poison Ivy: So what's the plan sweetheart? Are you going to seduce me into letting Batman go? I don't think it will work, but you're welcome to try.  
Catwoman: Actually, the plan is to kick your ass and get Batman as far away from you as possible.

Catwoman kicked Ivy in the stomach sending her falling backward. Batman immediately swung Catwoman by her wrists, throwing her to the side. Catwoman contorted her body so that she cartwheeled once she made contact with the floor. She turned to face him in a defensive stance as he dashed towards her. Ivy got back to her feet and concentrated on her vines to attack Catwoman but was tackled to the ground by Batgirl.

Catwoman threw a punch at Batman that he dodged. He countered with a knee to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her and caused her to lean forward. Batman took advantage of the situation by quickly moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her torso. He then executed a german suplex sending her slamming down on her upper back and causing her to roll backward sprawled onto her chest. Batman climbed on top of her and wrapped his arm under her chin and around her neck. He was about to choke her unconscious when he saw Batgirl mounted on top of Ivy.

Batgirl was throwing punches at Ivy who was laying beneath her. Ivy blocked almost all the shots directed at her face, but the hooks to the sides of her head connected. She felt pain pulsing through her head but managed to command her vines to ensnare Batgirl around her torso. Batgirl quickly sliced the vines using blades on the forearms of her gauntlets. More vines emerged and Batgirl fired a mist of herbicide from her wrist-mounted spray that quickly burned them. Ivy blew spores at Batgirl's face, but they were ineffective against her full face mask. Batgirl put her hands on Ivy's throat and began choking her. She nearly rendered Ivy unconscious when Batman unleashed a vicious side kick to her ribs, knocking her off Ivy's prone form.

Batgirl rolled on her side and stopped on all fours when Batman kicked her in the ribs again, causing severe pain. She rolled onto her back and Batman climbed on her in full mount throwing heavy punches to her face that she blocked with her forearms. Batman was about to swing a devastating hook when Catwoman tackled him to the ground. Batgirl sat up when vines wrapped around her torso and began to squeeze. She cried out in pain as Ivy strolled toward her with blood trickling from her mouth. Ivy kicked her in the head and she immediately felt disoriented. She saw Ivy getting ready to kick her again when Batgirl was able to reach the taser control in her utility belt. She pressed the button and an electrical surge shot out from her costume just as Ivy's foot made contact. The electricity shot through the vines and Ivy's body, knocking her unconscious. Batgirl laid on the ground attempting to recover as she experienced double-vision. She looked over at Batman and Catwoman who were locked in a fierce battle.

Catwoman used her superior agility to keep Batman from landing a decisive blow, but her body hadn't fully recovered from his earlier attack. Batman feigned a punch to her face to distract her while he swung his hips and connected with a solid leg kick. Catwoman felt a surge of pain work up her leg from the impact and her mobility was compromised. She realized that this wasn't like their usual fights. Batman was no longer holding back while she was still pulling her punches and kicks. She focused her energy while Batman attempted a punch to her face. She dodged underneath and stabbed at a weak point in his armor, successfully penetrating his costume and drawing blood. She felt satisfaction that she had introduced the sedative from her claws into his bloodstream. It wouldn't be long before he lost consciousness. Suddenly Batman kicked her in the stomach sending her to the ground. He climbed on top of her and hooked her into an arm triangle as he spoke to her coldly.

Batman: Ivy gave me an antidote for almost any toxin, including the sedative you commonly use. This time you're going to be the one who falls asleep.

Catwoman lost consciousness and Batman climbed off her. He stood up to see Batgirl taking a defensive posture. She spoke to him gently.

Batgirl: Batman, you have to snap out of this hold she has on you.  
Batman: You're the one that broke into our home. You're the one that needs to face justice.  
Batgirl: This isn't your home. 

Batman dashed toward Batgirl with incredible speed. He tackled her to the ground and punched her in the head repeatedly. Batman realized that she wasn't even attempting to defend herself. He spoke to her with a furious tone.

Batman: Defend yourself!  
Batgirl: No Batman. I'm not going to fight you. If you're going to kill me, then you really are lost for good.

Batman's eyes opened wide. Images flashed into his mind of their training sessions, their flirtatious banter while out on patrol, their arguments and fights, their kiss and when they made love. Batman put his hands to his head and focused on regaining control. He got off Batgirl and stood up. He finally broke through Ivy's control and assessed his situation. He reached his hand out to Batgirl and helped lift her to her feet. He put both hands on the sides of her head and stared into her eyes with a sorrowful expression. She realized that he was back to his old self and smiled at him.

ARKHAM ASYLUM - 10:00am 

Poison Ivy awoke to find herself strapped into an upright stretcher as she was being led through the Intensive Treatment ward of Arkham Asylum. She saw Batman and Batgirl in front of her, several guards to her left and right and began to panic. She shouted for everyone to hear.

Poison Ivy: Let me out. I haven't done anything wrong!  
Batman: You violated the terms of your parole.  
Poison Ivy: You mean when I attacked you? Bruce Wayne? 

Suddenly the guards erupted in laughter. One of the guards spoke in a mocking tone of voice.

Guard: Yeah, Bruce Wayne is Batman. Remember when that guy was so drugged out that he jumped off the balcony in his underwear? Yeah, that guy is Batman.  
Another guard: Or what about that time he made a bet with one of his rich buddies that he could climb a building and got stuck halfway? He was literally crying he was so scared!  
Poison Ivy: He tricked you idiots! He did all that to throw you off his scent! 

The guards laughed even harder. Ivy shot Batman a dirty look and he gave her the smallest of smirks. If it was anyone else she wouldn't have noticed. She was placed into her holding cell with a thick glass wall for guards to observe her. She was surprised to see there were an abundance of plants in her cell, though none that she could use as weapons to escape. She turned back to look at Batman and Batgirl but they were gone.

THE NEXT DAY

BATGIRL'S APARTMENT - 1:00am

Batman and Batgirl had a fairly quiet night on patrol. They stopped a couple of attempted muggings and a burglary attempt on a jewelry store. Batgirl invited Batman over to her apartment to give him back the batarangs that she found in the building where he was captured. She forgot to bring them with her on patrol. She kept them stored in a box she kept at the bottom of her bookshelf. As she leaned down to pull them out, she heard Batman speak to her in a soft tone.

Batman: I'm sorry. 

Batgirl slowly turned her head with a surprised expression on her face as she looked at Batman.

Batman: I was wrong. Gotham is lucky to have you protecting her and what happened between us certainly wasn't a mistake. At least not a mistake on my part.

Batgirl gave him a small smile. A part of her still felt angry and sad about his reaction. It was going to take more than an apology for her to forgive and forget.

Batman: I want you to understand. I'll never be a man that would make for a good husband or father. My life will always be dedicated to protecting Gotham. I think you deserve much better than what I could offer you.  
Batgirl: Who said that I'm looking for a husband? I know who you are and I accept that. I also know that the monogamous lifestyle doesn't suit you, but I care about you. 

Batgirl approached Batman and put her hands on both sides of his cowl. She gazed sincerely into his eyes and spoke with a soft tone.

Batgirl: I want you for who you are. Nothing else.  
Batman: I want you too.

Batman pulled Batgirl into a passionate kiss. Their wet tongues wrestled against each other as Batgirl wrapped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. Batgirl pushed her body against him and rubbed her breasts and stomach against his tight pectorals and abdominal. After they separated she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. They quickly discarded their costumes until they both stood naked in front of each other. Her lithe toned body across from his muscular toned body. She ran her hands down his chest and abdominal, enjoying the texture of his tight skin and toned body. She pressed her index finger softly against his erect member, pulling it down and letting it recoil back up playfully. They gazed lustfully into each other's eyes as Barbara placed her hands to the sides of his torso and guided him to the bed.

He laid down on his back while she straddled him and captured him in a gentle kiss. She leaned back and traced her fingers along his face and nose as she softly grinded her pussy backward and forward along his shaft as it pressed against his pelvis. She got off him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she worked her way down to lick and suck on his nipples. She peppered his abdominal with kisses before her face hovered his manhood. She positioned her mouth over him and gave him a lustful stare as she licked from the bottom of his shaft to the top. His member twitched up off his pelvis and she gave him a playful smile in response. She grabbed his manhood softly with both hands and slowly lowered her head and slid it into her mouth while she maintained eye contact. Bruce gasped as he felt her soft tongue, warm saliva and warm breath engulf him as she worked him up and down.

After several minutes Bruce felt himself building to a climax so he softly lifted her head off him. He gave her a soft kiss and pulled her upper body toward him. Her body landed on top of his and they pressed their bodies against each other. Her breasts squished against his chest and her stomach and pelvis pressed against his abdominal. She felt his manhood brushing against her entrance as it stood tall between her legs. Bruce carefully rolled her over so that he was on top. 

Bruce kissed her lips and her neck and worked his way down her body, softly kissing her breasts, stomach and the outside of the lips between her legs. He kissed and licked the insides of her thighs and she shivered in pleasure. Bruce noticed goosebumps forming on her body as he continued to slide his tongue along the area between her legs. He began to lick her clitoris slowly up and down and Barbara began to moan. He then began to make circular motions with his tongue and Barbara's breathing rapidly picked up and her moans intensified. Bruce carefully slid one finger into Barbara and began to swirl around her insides. Her eyes shot open as a sensation of electricity began to pulse through her. As Bruce continued pleasuring her the sensation dimmed slightly, until he slid two fingers inside and Barbara could feel her muscles beginning to contract involuntarily. She was struggling to control her breathing and could feel a climax building quickly. She softly pushed his head away and spoke to him using a seductive tone.

Barbara Gordon: I want your dick inside me.

Bruce smiled and nodded. He brushed his manhood softly against her entrance and gave her a playful look. He noticed that she was starting to get impatient. He slowly began to slide his member in as she felt a warm, wonderful stretching sensation of her insides. When Bruce was fully inserted, she could feel him pressing against her G spot and she let out a moan. He began to slowly rock his pelvis and Barbara enjoyed the sensation of being filled. After a couple of minutes they increased the tempo of their thrusting. It didn't take much longer for Barbara to feel herself overwhelmed by a tingling sensation and climax, causing her vagina to squeeze Bruce's cock hard. He felt himself being pushed over the edge and pulled his member out from her before he cummed on her groomed pubic hair. Barbara laid back on the bed consumed by a sensation of numbness. Bruce climbed on top of her and gave her a soft kiss.

After Barbara and Bruce recovered and cleaned up, they went for round two. Bruce made his way behind Barbara as she crawled on all fours. He slid himself into her and they established a tempo that they both thoroughly enjoyed. When they both neared a climax, they switched positions so that they laid on their sides with Barbara facing away from Bruce. He made sure to angle his shaft inside her so that he would routinely brush up against her sweet spot. Next, Barbara climbed up on top of Bruce and bounced up and down his shaft and rotated her hips. Barbara climaxed and Bruce cummed on her body for the second time. 

They continued to make love for another couple of hours until they both slept with Barbara held in Bruce's arms.

ARKHAM ASYLUM - 11:00pm

Poison Ivy tended to her plants wearing the standard issue Arkham jumpsuit. The orange outfit was tight fitting with the top and bottom buttons of her shirt open to showcase her shapely breasts and toned stomach. She knew the guards would be more friendly and more prone to mistakes if she showed off more skin. 

As she watered her plants she suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turned around to find Batman standing on the opposite side of the thick glass. There were alone to talk as the guards waited outside. Ivy lowered the watering can to the floor and gave the Dark Knight a small smirk as she raised an eyebrow and sauntered over to stand in front of the glass. Her hips swayed seductively as she approached her lover. She spoke to him in a teasing tone of voice.

Poison Ivy: Good to see you again darling. Here for a conjugal visit?  
Batman: I want to put this feud of ours to rest.  
Poison Ivy: I imagine you would. That chill you feel is me breathing down your neck. Next time I'll have you.

Ivy began to pace back and forth in front of Batman in a pensive manner. She put a hand to her mouth and looked up at the ceiling as she spoke in a contemplative tone.

Poison Ivy: Perhaps I'll gather proof and expose your secret identity to the world, maybe I'll bankrupt you by destroying your company, or...

Ivy turned to Batman and gave him a lustful look as she traced her breasts with her fingers and licked her lips.

Poison Ivy: Or maybe I'll seduce you and make you worship and obey me.

Batman approached the glass with a stern look that made Ivy lose her confident expression. He stared into her eyes as if he was staring into her soul.

Batman: I thought we could talk and that you might listen to reason, but now I know you're too far gone. The next time you try anything, I'll be ready.

Batman turned and walked away as Poison Ivy slammed her fists against the glass. She screamed at him as he walked toward the door.

Poison Ivy: I'm going to get you Batman! You're going to regret throwing me in here!

She watched Batman walk out the door. She returned to her plant and realized that the shadow it cast on the wall was in the outline of his bat symbol. She smiled sinisterly as she studied her plant. She convinced herself that - like the plant - one day he would be hers. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
